Honor
by ThisIsOneHellOfAUserName
Summary: After meeting with Miroku's mother, Sango feels she is unworthy to be married to him. In an act of bravery, she cut her hair, dressed up as a samurai, and joined the Shogunate. But with Chinese mercinaries abound, how far will she go to prove her love?R
1. Please Bring Honor To Us All

This is totally Mulan, InuYasha style. But with a twist. I think it's cool, and it's going to be really long and detailed. So please read and review! And wait for the next chapter!

* * *

Sango sat stiffly on Kirara's back. Her auburn-brown hair was pulled back into it's usual ponytail, flowing back by Miroku's face. She couldn't believe she was going to Miroku's home again. And to announce their engagement! She just couldn't wait! But then again, she was kind of nervous. She had only met Master Mushin a couple times, but she knew that he was very similar to Miroku. Or rather, Miroku was similar to Mushin. What if he didn't take them seriously? Or what if he insulted her for not being pretty or womanly enough for him?

"Sango…?" Miroku asked, tightening his grip on his staff in front of her. He set it down to balance on her thighs. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her back to him, sitting her on his lap. He rubbed his hands up and down her stomach and her hips, enjoying the feel of her warm skin through the thin tight fabric.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into her neck, near her ear. Shivers erupted through her nerves, rising a blush to her cheeks.

"N-nothing, Houshi-sama. I'm just kind of nervous…"

Miroku chuckled slightly. "There's nothing to be nervous about Sango. Mushin is a kind and friendly man. He wont think anything foul of you, you have my word."

Sango smiled slightly. She reached down and grasped his bare right hand in hers. They had recently defeated Naraku, free to continue on with their lives. Miroku had decided that before they began on their children, he should probably inform his father figure that he was getting married. "It would be quite the surprise," he had said, "for Mushin if we came to his door with a grandson". Even though Mushin wasn't his technical father, he was still considered and respected as such.

Finally, Mushin's temple was clear through the fog. Kirara plummeted down, landing swiftly on the grass in the front lawn. Miroku hopped off, offering his assistance to the girl still perched on the neko-demon. Brushing herself off, Sango stared at the building before her.

Miroku grasped her hand. She looked up to see his comforting, smiling face.

The two walked into the hut, expecting to see the drunken monk asleep on the floor, sake in hand. But he was sitting up in front of the fire. With a cup of tea. Hachi sat next to him, and next to Hachi was…a woman?

She had long black hair pulled into a strict bun atop her head. Her kimono was crisp and tight, not a crease in sight. Her face was pale and old, bags and wrinkles lining her eyes. She sipped her tea daintily, a long fingered hand supporting the cup from beneath. Her eyes opened, revealing that same beautiful purple color that Miroku's possessed. Her eyes fell upon Miroku, widening at the sight.

"Miroku-kun? Is that you?" she asked, setting her cup down lightly. She placed her small hand upon her chest, over her heart. She was definitely a proper and well-bread woman. Sango couldn't help but admire her and stare…

"Mother?" Miroku asked, stepping toward her.

Wait? Mother?  
"Oh Miroku!" She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. She threw herself at him, grasping him in a tight hug. She buried her face into his broad shoulder, crying softly. "I can't believe it's you after all these years…"

Miroku smiled down at her, then pulled her away. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, staring at her with kind, loving eyes.

"Mother…where have you been all this time?"

The monk's mom smiled and shook her head, looking down at the floor. "After your father died Miroku I just had to leave. I couldn't stand to see you grow up and then just meet the same fate as your father had. I couldn't see that happening to my little boy…. So I decided to find that Naraku fellow, but that didn't do any good for me. I only ended up getting knocked into a tree and received temporary amnesia. But one day, I just randomly regained all my memories! So I made my way back here, all the way from Kyoto mind you, to see you again."

Miroku's smile fell. "Temporary amnesia? Are you alright?"

"Yes dear I'm fine. But look at you! You look like you've been sleeping with the demons! How dare you come to this temple as filthy as you are? This is a house of Buddha!" She shook her finger at him, scorning him. "You better bathe yourself young man."

Miroku chuckled. "Yes mother I'll see to it. But first I want you to meet someone."

Sango was looking at herself, trying to inspect herself for imperfections. She was dirtier than Miroku, and therefore felt shamed. She was supposed to be cleaner than him at all times! She was the woman for Heaven's sake! Not to mention she was wearing a demon slayer's uniform and was covered in scars. No make up or hair care to speak of. She was repulsive.

"This is Sango," Miroku said, turning to her. He placed his hand around her waist, causing her to blush. "She is my fian-"

"What is she wearing?" Miroku's mother exclaimed, looking her up and down. Disgust was clear on her face.

Miroku scowled.

"She's a taijiya mother. A demon slayer."

"Repulsive!" Miroku's mother shouted, placing her doll-like hand over her wax-coated lips. Sango looked to the floor in shame. She had read her thoughts…

"Mother that is hardly appropriate. She's my fiancé."

"F-fiancé?!" she asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Yes. Sango, this is my mother, Kazumi of Osana."

Sango looked up at her, her face hot. She bowed slightly, showing her respect.

"I'm Sango of the Demon Slayer Village. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kazumi-sama."

Kazumi nodded, straightening out her kimono. "Well then. I believe that Miroku has a bath to take, but I see that you need one much more than he does. Why don't you make your way to the bath house? You do know what that is, don't you?" She inquired, a sneer upon her face. "And please change out of those savage's clothes. It's degrading to this household."

Sango shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She walked out of the room, making her way to the bath house. She opened the door, seeing a warm tub of water before her. It looked so comforting and soothing. Just what she needed. Stripping down, she let her "savage" clothes fall around her ankles. She set down the armor carefully. She raised her arms to untie her hair, but not before she heard the door open.

"Not now Miroku," Sango stated coldly, keeping her back to the intruder. "I'm not in the mood."

"It's Kazumi," a cold voice stated, a tint of repugnance in her voice. Sango froze. Shit. She had surely seen her scars, especially the large one upon her back where Kohaku had wounded her. A regal woman like that probably had never been scratched before in her life, and a giant gash like this was probably beyond revolting.

Sango quickly brought her black taijiya outfit to her chest, turning to face the woman before her. Kazumi-sama had a light green silk kimono in her arms, holding it out to her.

"Please wear this. I refuse to have you in such hideous clothing if I have to look at you."

Sango took it and set it on the floor.

"Thank you Kazumi-dono," she said. It was so hard not to snap at her. How dare she insult her village and culture so?!

"You're welcome….what was you're name again?" she asked, a pitiful look on her face.

"San-"

"Right, right. Leave your hair down when you're through as well. And put some make-up on for Buddha's sake. You look positively barbaric." She slammed the door shut, leaving Sango in the cold. She threw the kimono onto the ground in rage, pulling her hair from it's holder harshly. She stomped up the steps and sloshed into the tub, crossing her arms angrily.

She had been nervous about Mushin? Ha! She hadn't even talked to the man! Instead she was confronted with this, this bitch! She knew that Miroku's family was kind of…fancy but this was ridiculous! She wasn't going to change her entire way of living just to impress this woman! Sure she would dress in the kimono, but that was it! No way was she acting any different for her!

But what if she didn't consent to the marriage?

Sango paled, and stared into the water.

That was right. If she desired, she could stop them from getting married. And then she would never be able to see him again. No doubt she would lock Miroku up in the temple, forcing him to become a proper monk and gentleman. She couldn't live with that. She loved Miroku. With all her heart. And she had worked to hard and too long to destroy Naraku, just so they could be together.

So if she had to impress this woman, so be it.

Stepping out of the water, Sango daintily placed her foot onto the ground. Softly drying herself off, she wrung her hair out until it was dry.

She unfolded the kimono, admiring it's beauty. She had never honestly seen a real kimono this up close before, so that she could touch it. She rubbed the fabric between her fingers, enjoying the texture. She carefully pulled her arms through the sleeves, her feet through the flaps. Pulling it closed, she placed the obi around her slim waist, tying the pick bow in the back. There were golden and silver ornaments that hung from the obi, and she struggled to place them on properly.

Finally, she was ready. Combing her long brown hair out, she let in hang tie-less.

Sango made her way back to the main temple, trying to walk with the poise and stature she'd seen princesses from villages use. She slid the shoji screen door open quietly, as not to disturb anyone inside. She stepped in slowly, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Feeling eyes on her, she turned to face an awestruck Miroku and Mushin. Kazumi, however, did not even glance up from her dinner.

"Sango…" Miroku breathed, drinking her in. "Where did you…?"

"Kazumi-sama lent it to me," Sango replied, looking down at him with a shy smile. She sat next to him, kneeling before her plate. "How does it look, Houshi-sama?"

"Beautiful as always, my dear Sango," he answered, taking a lock of her hair to his lips. He kissed it, staring at her flushed face with a smirk.

"Ahem," Kazumi coughed, chopsticks in hand. "May we resume dinner please?"

Miroku nodded, then whispered to Sango, "Sorry for starting without you, she insisted."

Sango nodded as well, both in response to Kazumi and Miroku. "It's alright."

"No secrets at dinner please. It's very rude and not very polite to your hosts," she spat, looking right at Sango. She turned her head away.

"Now now mother, Sango is as much as a guest as you are. If she's to be my wife than she's just as welcome in this house as you are," Miroku replied, feeling a little annoyed at his mother's insulting antics. So what if Sango wasn't a well-bread woman such as her? He loved her, and that was all that mattered. Why couldn't she see that?

"Yeah we'll see about that," Kazumi mumbled into her rice.

"Mother!" Miroku shouted. "What did she ever do to you?!"

"She has no honor!" Kazumi yelled back. "She is not good enough for you Miroku. You need someone why has a title, or whom is famous. That or honored by the people or the government."

A harsh knock came from the front shoji screen.

"Open up! Imperial Shogunate Army!"

"Oh my," Kazumi said, raising her hand to her mouth yet again.

Mushin stood, walking to the door. He opened it, revealing a fully clad samurai, helmet in his hand. Behind him trailed a short line of more samurai, all looking tired and bored.

"Yes?" Mushin asked. "What is it you ask of this humble temple of Buddha?"

"We are here on orders of the Shogun, Lord Kurenosuke."

Sango gasped. "Kurenosuke!"

She remembered him from a while ago, before Miroku and herself had recognized their feelings for one another. He had tried to court her, and was still waiting for her return. Miroku, at the time, had done nothing to stop her, but out of pure will of love, she had refused. She had hoped that Miroku would eventually reveal his feelings for her, which proved to be true.

"Shogun Kurenosuke-dono has ordered a state of National Emergency. We are going to war with the continent! Therefore, one man from every household must serve in the Shogunate's army! Who is your youngest, most able-bodied man?"

Mushin looked back, closing the shoji screen slightly, blocking their view of Miroku.

"I am."

"No, you aren't. I believe I saw one younger and more fit than you, dining." The man pushed the screen open, revealing Miroku. He stepped inside. "You, lad. Come forth."

Miroku obliged, walking to the front of the house. The Samurai leader inspected him thoroughly, seeing his strong muscles and legs.

"He shall be a fine addition to the army. Report to the center of the closest village tomorrow at sunrise. Do not think you can skip out on this. If you do not come, we will come back for you. And if you run away, we will hunt you down. You shall bring honor to your family and this country by serving in the war."

"But I'm a monk!" Miroku protested. "The civilians need me!"

"The older, wiser monks will take care of it. We need every able bodied man we can get."

The man handed Miroku a samurai's uniform, completed in the armor and sword.

"See you tomorrow."

And with that, they left.

"No! Not my baby!" Kazumi shouted, running to him. She hugged him, knocking the armor to the floor. She began to sob uncontrollably into his chest. He stared at her, then looked up at Sango. She sat in front of her food, staring down at her thighs. Miroku saw a tear escape her eye and fall to the floor.

"Sango…" Miroku whispered, pushing his mother aside. He ran over to her, embracing her fully. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, his eyes pooling with water as well. "I…I don't know what to do…"

Sango ran her fingers through his hair.

"Miroku…"

Later that night, everyone lay in there rooms. As not to upset Kazumi any farther than they already had, Sango and Miroku had gotten separate rooms. Though Sango couldn't sleep. She lay on her futon, holding her blanket to her body tightly. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of a way to get him out of this.

The samurai's words still rang in her head, "_You shall bring honor to your family and this country by serving in the war…_"

Sango gasped.

Honor…

If she took Miroku's place…then she could save him, make his mother happy, and impress her at the same time! If she somehow became a hero of Japan…than she would surely allow them to be married!

Smiling, Sango sat up. She grabbed her sword, unsheathing it as quietly as possible. She took her hair in her hand, bringing the sword to it. Slicing swiftly and clean, she cut her hair to her ears. Tying it atop her head, she stood up.

Stealthily, she opened up the shoji screen. Creeping down the hall, she went to the main room. The samurai outfit still lay, discarded on the floor. She picked it up, putting it on as quickly and quietly as possible. After she was fully clad, she took a piece of paper and some ink. And she began to write;

_Miroku,_

_I can't bear to see you be freed from your curse, and then put your life on the line yet again. I wont allow it to happen. I won't see you die, after all we've been through. So, instead, I am going to take your place. Please, don't be mad, for this is not only for you, but for your mother. And for us. If I can prove to her that I am more than just a filthy girl, and that I can bring honor to my name, she may allow us to be married. And that is what I want more than anything. I want us to be happy, but not at the expense of your mother. So please, keep me in your prayers, and wait for my return. I'm going to be the hero of Japan you know, so don't you dare stray from me to another woman._

_Love,_

_Sango_

Sango re-read it, then placed it outside her door. Finally, she made her way out, to the outside. To the village.

To war.

In the morning, Miroku woke early. He opened his door to find the note. He bent over and picked it up, unfolding it carefully. He scanned it over, reading it fully. Then he re-read it. Then he read it again. And again. His face fell, and he became pale. He dropped the note, then fell to his knees.

"S-sango…." he stuttered, tears forming in his eyes.

"You fool..."


	2. Meeting the General

Yes, this is based on Mulan. Mulan is owned by Disney. And yes, this is using InuYasha charachters. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Surise TV and Shonen Suday. Or something. Anyway, its not mine.

Read and review!

* * *

Kazumi chewed her breakfast slowly, contemplating her actions. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on the girl. If Miroku loved her, and was content with her, then what did it matter? If she hadn't said all those awful things, then maybe she wouldn't have gone and done something so foolish as to take Miroku's place in war. What kind of person…? No, what kind of woman would ever even think to do such a thing? Unless she truly loved him…..No. She couldn't except her. Not yet.

"This is all your fault!" Miroku shouted at her, knocking her food over with his foot. Kazumi stared up at him with scared teary eyes. She fell slightly back, shocked at Miroku's actions. He glared at her, fury dancing in his eyes. His mouth was firmly set in a menacing frown, threatening her with it's angry twitch. His hands were clenched in tight fists at his sides, knuckles white from strain.

"Miroku please! How was I to know she would do something so foolish?"

"Shut Up!" He yelled, punching the wall next to her. "If you hadn't been such a bitch, she wouldn't be in danger right now! What if she dies?! Do you have any idea how much she means to me?!" His voice and eyes became softer, more sincere. "She's…_everything_ to me…and I've worked so hard to obtain happiness with her. But now it's all for not, thanks to _you_!"

Kazumi's lip trembled, then she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Miroku, I meant no harm. I only wanted what was best for you…"

"What was best for me?! You honestly think I'd be happy with some, some royal bitch?! Mother, no man is happy with one he does not love, no matter how high it makes his status. I value love over any of my other virtues. I shall only marry and be happy with the love of my life. And that woman is Sango."

Kazumi stared at him.

"Miroku…"

Miroku continued, "But now, thanks to you, she may as well be dead. My grandfather, my father, and everything else that mattered in my life until now was taken from me. Please, couldn't you have allowed me to have this one last chance at happiness?" His eyes filled with tears, causing Kazumi's heart to melt in shame.

Miroku stepped away from her, his fury still present.

"I'm going after her."

Kazumi gasped. "Miroku you can't! She'll be fine! You said it yourself, she's a taijiya!"

"Yes, mother. A slayer of demons. Not men. I don't think her fragile soul can take any more pain in. And the pain of murdering another man is greater than any loss. So I'm going after her. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Miroku walked down the hall, to his great-grandfather's room. His great-grandfather had served in the war for Japan's freedom from the Continent. His armor still lay, fully intact, yet worn, in his old room. It was proudly displayed in the back, though coated in dust and age.

Miroku stared up at it, proud in his eyes. So what if his great-grandfather didn't do anything significant in the war? He had come home, and that was all that mattered. To Miroku, the greatest honor he could've brought in his lifetime was freeing himself of that damned wind tunnel. And he had succeeded in doing that. He had thought his deed was done, but he was wrong. Now, he had to go back and save Sango, so that maybe, just maybe, they would have a shot at happiness.

He grabbed the rusty armor from its shelf, pulling it on in a hurry. No doubt the brigade of soldiers had already left. Now he had to hurry to catch up to them. Then, fond Sango among all those men. What if he couldn't find her group? What if she got traded to another militia? Or perhaps to a naval fleet? This was going to be harder than he thought….Maybe he should have wait till she came back….Miroku stopped himself from putting his helmet on. He stared into the eyes of the head set, into the black. No. There was no telling how log this war would take. And he had to go and stop her before she killed someone.

That was what Miroku didn't understand about war. How could you kill another man? Under any circumstance? All because they were the enemy didn't mean that they were bad people. They probably had a family, children even. Grandchildren. A home. People that trusted them, needed them. Loved them. How could you, as a human being, take all that away from someone?

Miroku put the helmet on. He knew that Sango couldn't handle that. Especially from what all she had been through. Her heart was already so cracked, just threatening to shatter. He couldn't let that happen. He had been trying to glue her back together, and he thought that now that they were together and safe, that maybe she could heal. But now this.

Miroku grabbed the katana from the stand. It was small, but a good weapon. Miroku had never used a sword, but then again, who had in this war? They were all civilians, forced from their homes. Most had never even fought at all. This war could only end in blood and despair for Japan.

Strapping the sword to his waist, Miroku walked out to the main room. He opened the sliding door, looking back at his crying mother. He felt bad, but he hadn't seen her for years. And now she expected him to respect her and allow her to do whatever she wanted? He didn't think so. Sure, he didn't want her to cry, but what could he do?

"Good bye mother. Mushin," he nodded at Mushin, who did the same in response. Kazumi only sobbed. "I'm not coming back without her. So it may take a while."

"Be careful, my boy," Mushin advised. Then smiled, "But don't worry. We'll wait for you. Take as long as you need to be happy."

Miroku nodded, not quite understanding the man. Oh well, he was most likely drunk, not making any sense as usual.

"Miroku…my baby…."Kazumi uttered. "Please come back safely."

Miroku smiled at her, cheerily closing his eyes. "I will. I promise."

With that, he left.

* * *

Sango stumbled under the weight of her armor. Her shoulders weren't designed for this kind of weight. And the helmet was seriously crushing her skull. At least she wasn't the only one having problems.

A young boy, maybe a year younger than her stumbled after her. Sango stopped and listened as he passed her slowly. His breathing was shallow and quick. His face was pale and sweating. His pupils were dilating. Black hair clung to the sides of his face…wait a minute. He kind of looked like Miroku! Accept that he had brown eyes….

"Are you ok?" she asked the boy, coming up next to him.

The boy looked at her, his face that of horror. "Y-yeah I'm fine."

Sango winced at his effort.

"I don't think so. Don't be so stubborn. What can I do for you?"

The boy looked down at his feet. "Nothing alright! I'm fine…" He collapsed, falling to his knees. Sango caught him by the arm, pulling him up. She slung his arm over her shoulder, now supporting the weight of two people and their armor. She grunted under the pressure, trying to keep him upright.

"Thanks…" the boy mumbled. He looked up at her, confusion on his face. Why did he have such womanly features? His eyes were wide and brown, sparkling so beautifully. And his lips were so big and red….

Sango looked down at him, raising a brow to his stare.

"What?"

The boy looked down. "You're a weird looking guy."

Sango felt a vein pop on her forehead. This is what she got for helping people.

"What do you mean by that?"

The boy smiled up at her, "You just have womanly features. Your eyes are strange and your lips are big. And, you don't have any facial hair."

Sango gasped. Oh jeez! She had totally forgotten about that! She figured that the armor was bulky enough to cover her…curves, but she hadn't thought about her appearance! And what about her period…? Oh shit. This wasn't going to end well.

"W-well I know how to make a good shave."

The boy chuckled, his laugh lively. Sango felt herself blush, both at the fact that he was cute, and that he was making fun at her. Then, he began to cough uncontrollably. Sango put him down, loosing sight of the rest of the group. She pat his back, trying to stop his hacking. The boy placed his hand to his mouth, trying to be polite. He pulled it away, Sango briefly catching the sight of blood before he wiped it upon his pants.

"You're bleeding…" she observed. "You're really not in good health are you? Didn't you have a father or brother that could take your place?"

The boy sighed. "My father was eaten by demons, and my brother has a severe bone sickness. His bones fracture and break under small amounts of pressure, so there was no way that he could even wear this armor, let alone fight."

Sango looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. You must be miserable."

The boy smiled, "I'll live…I hope."

Sango giggled a little at this, instantly realizing her mistake. Men didn't giggle. She stopped, and changed the subject. "So um, what's your name?"

"Matsuda."

Sango smiled. "That's a nice name." The man even had the same first initial as Miroku! It was creepy.

"You?"

Sango paled. "E-excuse me?"

"What's your name?"

Sango gulped. Oh shit. She hadn't thought of that either. Fuck.

"Uh….Sano."

Original, but hey. If she slipped, it was an easy cover up.

"Nice to meet you, Sano." Matsuda shook her hand, smiling at her. Sango smiled back, and shook his as well.

"You two!" a highly appointed samurai pointed down at them from the hill they were supposed to be climbing. "What do you think you're doing?! We arrived at the camp site over a half an hour ago! Stop slacking off! You shall be punished for this greatly! You need to be disciplined in the way of the samurai!"

Sango helped Matsuda up. She put on her best man voice, "Sorry sir. But Matsuda is in bad health. I was just trying to help him along. I didn't want to leave him to the demons."

"Forget him. If he can't even climb a measly hill, then he's better off dead. Now come here lad, so I can send you to your punishment. "

Matsuda spoke up, "Why is he getting punished? We only missed set up!"

"In front of the Takeda! Lord Kurenosuke is here, over looking this flank. We are very near his base camp, so he decided to come and check out his army trainees. When we did count and two were missing, he suspected that you two ran away, and wanted to find and punish you immediately. Now come so I can present you to him."

Sango sighed, bounding up the hill with ease. She left with the high ranker, leaving poor Matsuda to his own.

"Right this way," the samurai said, leading her to a red tent. He pulled the flap open, revealing a council of well-dressed men. Presumably all war officials. Men of high stature, planning the war. Men with titles. Men with honor.

"Here is the traitor who tried to run away," the samurai spat, throwing Sango to the floor. She looked up to see all the men glaring at her. Her eyes fell upon Kurenosuke, the man giving her the most menacing glare of them all. He sat with his legs crossed, hands on his thighs in angry stance.

"Leave us," he ordered the council members.

The men obliged, following the samurai out of the tent.

Sango sat up, then bowed Japanese-style.

"Let me see your face lad. Take off your helmet. Now."

Sango tore it from her head, revealing her mess of hair. She could feel that her bangs were out of place, and that her hair probably wouldn't give her away to him. Though he was probably to furious to notice. His eyes were drenched in furry, his brow lowered.

"How dare you abandon this army?! Abandon this country?! This is your home! Your family!" he knocked the table of maps to the floor. "And you'd turn your back on all that?! Are you scared?! Frightened?! Well I have one word for you boy!" He got in her face, his hands on either side of her.

"Coward."

Sango blushed at the closeness of his lips, his words having no meaning to her.

"I wasn't running away. I was helping another soldier in-"

"Don't talk back to me! I'm Lord Kurenosuke! You address me as Sit, Lord, or Kurenosuke-dono! Do you understand?!"

Sango gulped. Jeez men were kind of scary when they were mad.

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now, for your punishment….You shall be stripped down at whipped twice."

Sango gasped. Naked?! No!

"No, your Lordship please!"

"That's final!" He got up to leave, walking right past her. Sango daringly grabbed his arm, looking up at him with watery eyes. She'd be killed if found out! What she was doing was treason! He stared into her eyes, into her heart. His expression softened, then widened.

"S-Sango?"

Sango paled. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Think, think, think! She could claim to be her twin brother…or um…cousin….Ah! What to do?!

"It is you! Sango!" Kurenosuke hugged her tightly, dropping to his knees. Sango blushed.

"K-Kurenosuke…"

"Wait a minute," he pulled her away, his smile dropping. "What the hell are you doing?! You're…you're committing treason to the Shogun! To my father! You can't just come parading in here, pretending to be a man! And what of your safety?! Your womanhood!?"

Sango chuckled. "I'm a taijiya, Kurenosuke. These things do not faze me."

"What of….what of the monk?"

Sango looked down at the helmet in her lap. She played with the flaps.

"I-I had to leave him. But just for now. I…I couldn't let him come here. But I'm hoping that he'll come for me…or that I can complete my mission and go home."

"And what is your mission, my dear Sango?" Kurenosuke asked, some remorse in his voice.

"Um….Miroku's mother doesn't approve of me. And she said that she doesn't accept me because I have no honor in my name. And I think that if I somehow become a hero of Japan…or maybe something along those lines….then maybe, just maybe, she'll approve. And Miroku-sama and I can finally be married."

Kurenosuke looked at her with sad eyes.

"Sango…"

Sango shook her head. "But please, just keep my secret! I really need to do this, for Miroku and for me…"

Kurenosuke smiled. "What do I get in return?"

Sango gulped. "Um…what do you want?"

Kurenosuke laughed his full, hearty laugh. "Ah Sango. I was but jesting with you. I'm kidding. I would never ask anything of you in return for your happiness." He rubbed her cheek with his hand, staring into her eyes.

"I love you, Sango."

Sango blushed, her heart beating fast. She looked to the side.

"K-Kurenosuke…"

Kurenosuke laughed again. "Alas, I know your precious heart is stolen by that damned monk. Excuse me Sango but," he looked to the side, his eyes filled with pain. A sad smile was upon his lips. "You must understand how I feel. To know the love of my life is going through all this for another man. And that she will do anything for him. And that she loves him with all of her heart. It really…hurts. You know?"

Sango felt her eyes water.

"Kurenosuke…I…"

Kurenosuke leaned in and kissed her, passionately and slow.

Sango blushed deep pink.

"Sorry Sango. But please, allow me, just that."

Sango pondered hitting him for a moment, but then just nodded in response.

Kurenosuke smiled. "Thank you."

He rose, then opened his tent. He announced, "This soldier is coming with me, along with the other man accompanying him. They shall join my flanks. Hurry! Retrieve three horses and the other lad!"

Other soldiers obliged, fetching Matsuda and the stallions. Kurenosuke mounted his horse, Sango following after Matsuda upon his.

"Farewell, brave hearts. Fear not! And be strong!" He kicked the sides of his horse, causing it to bolt onto the trail ahead. Sango and Matsuda trailing behind.

A mile or so away, Kurenosuke began an interesting conversation;

"By the way, Matsuda was it? There's something you should know."

"What is it, my Lord?"

"Sano here's name is actually Sango. He's a girl."

Matsuda laughed. "I knew it! No guy would be that pretty and nice!"

Sango looked down at the ground moving below her.

Was it that easy to figure out?

Maybe she should grow a beard….


	3. Enemy

There's a lot of switching around in this chapter! But bear with me! Please read and review!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

(btw i don't own InuYasha or Mulan)

* * *

Miroku sighed. Trudging through the forest in the middle of summer was quite tiring work. Sweat beaded and ran down the length of his face, dripping into the depths of his armor. His sandals were threatening to break at any moment, and twigs and branches were really starting to piss him off.

He stared up through the canopy of trees, into the blazing sun. Squinting, he began to rack his mind of places more camps could be. By traveling with InuYasha and the rest of the group for so long, he had really become knowledgeable of the land. He knew the best places to make camp, the most level ground, and where most streams were. All things necessary for soldiers to live and make camp. He had so far only checked three of about one hundred.

This could take a while.

Miroku lowered his head from the sun. He supposed his next best bet would be the Sumida River. It was large, and flowed into the heart of his birth place. In fact, the very waterfall he purified himself under was part of Sumida. Miroku smiled at the memories of his early training, being young and naïve to the world's cruelties. Miroku looked down at his now bare right palm. Using his left hand, he traced over the spot his wind tunnel had once been. His smile widened. Then fell.

He looked back up at the sky, now clouded over with deep grey clouds. Thunder erupted from the depths of the nature. Sighing, Miroku continued his trek.

* * *

She couldn't believe this! Kurenosuke was making her go through all the other training exorcizes as the other men, and making her sleep in their quarters! She figured, now that they were at his castle that she could easily rest. Maybe even dress like herself again. That maybe he could lie and claim that she had done something noteworthy, then sent her on her way. She had hoped. But no.

_"Sango, you've already broken the law. All because I have feelings for you doesn't mean that I can just allow you to do whatever you want. First, you make yourself up as a man, dress up in sacred clothing, and parade through my army. Then, you disobey orders and cause trouble for yourself. And third, you had me have to drag you to my higher-up flank, not to mention your friend as well, just to save you from punishment. I think the least you can do is pretend to train and fight in this war."_

Remembering his words, Sango pouted. How mean.

_"I love you…"_

Sango blushed, reminiscing his words again. Well, he wasn't all that bad. And she did kind of feel sorry for him, putting him through all this. Maybe she could try and find a way to thank him…

"Attention!" General Arata shouted. Sango glared up at him. What an old geezer! His beard was long, past his collar bone, and white as a cloud. His brow hung over his eyes, giving the beholder feelings of both fear and depression. Sango was afraid that he would just keel over and die in the middle of one of his harsh announcements one day. But one can only hope.

The samurai all lined up, in horizontal fashion. Matsuda stood next to Sango, a slight blush plastered on his cheeks. Sango looked at him quizzically. Did he have a crush on Arata…? EW! Matsuda's eyes met hers, and then he looked away in a hurry. Sango's eyes widened, then softened. She smiled. Aw, how cute.

"Samurai! The time has come for your first battle! Militias of Chinese mercenaries have broken out left barrier. We have received a request from Colonel Hayate to form a rescue squadron. Retrieve your weapons, for we leave in an hour!" General Arata turned sharply, disappearing into the hallway of the open castle.

The soldiers started to buzz with the news. It was so sudden! Was this how it was going to be the whole war? Were they to just up and leave in the middle of training?

"Matsuda, do you want me to get your sword?" Sango asked. Their tent just so happened to be located upon a small hill. Much to Matsuda's chagrin.

She received no answer.

"Matsuda?" Sango asked. She looked at his face. He was paler than normal, looking down at his hands. They were shaking violently before him.

"Sango…" he uttered. "Do we…Do we have to kill people?"

Sango gulped. She knew that it was inevitable, but…it was kind of shocking. She had never killed any people before. Only demons. And demons…demons didn't have families. And emotions. And feelings. Only humans did. Could she take that away…?

"Y-yeah I guess we do."

"How are you going to handle it?" Matsuda asked, looking at her with scared eyes. Sango stared back, strength and determination upon her face.

"You just fight through it Matsuda. Trust me. I've been through worse.' Sango looked down at her feet, thinking of her past.

Matsuda stared at her with a questioning glance.

"What do you mean?"

Sango sighed.

"After a while…it just…it just hurts so much that you just, stop feeling anything at all. You can't feel the pain, and it just builds up inside you. You become numb. Until that one, kind person comes along to thaw you out. To comfort and to hold you." Sango hugged herself and smiled slightly. "Then you'll be ok again."

Matsuda stared at her, trying to understand. "Sango….What happened to you? What's going on? Why are you here anyway?"

"Do you want me to start from the beginning?" Sango asked, sighing deeply. Matsuda nodded. "Alright then. You see, there's this demon called Naraku…"

* * *

Miroku saw it. He saw more red tents! Finally! Running to them, he opened what he assumed was the head structure.

No one.

He checked the next one, and then the next one, and then the one after that.

But no one was there.

Miroku looked up at the building, but twenty feet from the site. He chuckled slightly at the irony. It was Kurenosuke's palace. The majestic arches of the pagoda, the golden encrusting on the walls. It sure was beautiful. Sango was a fool to turn it down. And Kurenosuke was such a great guy. He was kind, considerate, rich, and understanding. To this day Miroku couldn't figure out what he did that day to change her mind. But when they passed each other on that walkway, and he had uttered those simple words….Everything changed for the better. He knew that he loved her, right then and there, when she had turned to him. When she had almost said it.

That she loved him.

He knew she was going to. That was why she was so angry at that demon.

"May I help you?" An old man stood before him. He stood with his hands behind his back, his hakama pants billowing with the promise of the oncoming storm.

"Yes. I'm looking for the militia that was here…" Miroku looked around the deserted site.

The man smiled. "They left but four hours ago. Traveling on foot to the East China Sea."

Miroku looked at him with question. "East China Sea? But they'll have to travel to Kyushu!"

"Exactly. You may want to borrow a horse if you wish to catch up to them."

Miroku shook his head. No way would Sango travel that far away from him. She wouldn't go to that length. Then again…

"Is the Takeda with them?"

"Yes."

Miroku's brow lowered.

"Get me a horse."

If Sango was with that damned man, then she might follow after him out of pure nostalgia. Miroku winced at the thought of him finding out. Ugh. He'd be all over her. No doubt he would allow her into his tent and….He had to go. Now.

* * *

"Alright men! This is enemy territory! I want you to stand close guard! Be ready to fight at any time!"

Matsuda sighed. This was what he had feared. He looked up at Sango, trying to read her expression. But she was emotionless. He guessed she really was a demon slayer. He stared at her, feeling the sympathy for her return. He couldn't believe that she had been through so much! And now, she was trying so hard to become a hero of Japan, just to be with the man she loved. She was so strong! He smiled at her, a slight blush on his cheeks. She was so beautiful and admirable too.

Wait, what was he thinking?! He couldn't! He…he didn't have feelings for her, did he? Matsuda looked down at his feet in shame. She was engaged to be married, off limits! He sighed. It was a hopeless cause anyway. He was practically on his death bed! Even if she did have emotions for him, which he knew she didn't, he couldn't even hope for a romantic relationship. He couldn't because if he did die, it'd crush her. And she didn't deserve to be crushed anymore.

Sango looked at him quizzically.

"Matsuda? Are you ok?"

Matsuda looked up at her, blushing furiously. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking…"

Sango smiled. "Alright. Just try to stay on your toes, alright? They said we were in enemy territory."

Matsuda nodded, holding the hilt of his sword tightly in his hand. Sango stared at him. This was how most men were feeling right now it seemed; scared. Almost all of them had never fought in battle of any sort before. Most were probably just simple village folk. They weren't meant to be exposed to this kind of cruelty and blood shed. How were they going to react?

"Well, well, what have we here?" A voice from above said. Sango looked up, the sun glaring down at them. She hadn't even noticed they were in a canyon! What was she thinking?! If need be, these people would probably have to rely on her to save them! She should have been paying closer attention to her surroundings! There were caves and ledges everywhere, perfect for enemy hide outs.

She set her eyes upon the source of the voice. It was a young man, squatting on a ledge, high above the militia. He wore enlarged pants, with cuffs on the bottom. His vest had intricate silk design upon it, open to reveal his nicely toned chest. His shoulders were as chiseled as his chin, leading up to his gorgeous face. He had piercing green eyes, narrowed at the prey below. His lips were perfect, as was his nose. His long brown hair was pulled into a braid behind him, resembling Bankotsu.

But the most menacing thing was his sword.

It was an enormous Dadao, a huge, thin weapon. It was like a traditional Chinese sword, only ten times bigger. Sango gulped. She had never seen anything like that before.

A few more men appeared on the ledge behind him, all smiling maliciously down upon them. They all had smaller Dadao, resting them upon their shoulders. The leader stood up, following their stance. He placed his hand on his waist.

"My name's Renshu," he announced, "meaning, 'benevolent forbearance'. For those of you with poor education, that sums out to be 'the tolerance of kindness. This is pretty ironic, because kindness is weak. And I don't tolerate weakness." He brought his blade to his hand, the sunlight gleaming off it. Bending one leg, he took on battle stance.

Sango drew her sword from its sheath. This guy's attitude was seriously getting to her. How could he be so cocky? She really wanted to use Hirakotsu on his ass.

"Men! Take care of the subordinates! Leave Renshu to me!" Arata shouted, drawing his sword as well. He pulled the reigns of his horse, Akira, causing the steed to kick its front legs in the air.

Renshu jumped down from his ledge, ready to fight. Dust clouded around him, obscuring any view of him. Every samurai held they're swords out shakily, unwilling to fight. Sango kept her senses cleared, trying to sense him.

The other Chinese men followed Renshu's lead, causing more dust to fly. Sango couldn't see! But there was no shouting. No sword's clanging together. Nothing. What were they planning? Where were they hiding?!

The dust began to clear. Glancing around frantically, she saw the silhouettes of the men, standing right behind the leading samurai.

"Everyone! Duck!" she screamed, just as the offender's struck. Luckily, Arata and his followers heard her command, and had just missed it. Well, almost. Arata clutched his shoulder, blood streaming from between his fingers. Panic overcame the samurai, for their leader was down. Sango scanned the camp. There was no time, she had to take down their leader.

Running through the crowd, she spotted Renshu. He was standing against the wall, watching the chaos before him. A sad frown was upon his face. Sango squinted at him to make sure she was seeing correctly. Wait…was he…? He was! Tears were in his eyes! What the hell?!

She shook her head. It didn't matter right then. She just had to take him down.

Stealthily, she snuck around the side of the wall. She peeked out, making sure he was still there. The tip of his braid was just inches away….She held her breath, afraid of being heard. Bringing her sword to her sweat drenched face, she snapped her body around. Bringing her katana down swiftly, she was sure she had him. But her sword clashed with another. She looked up in surprise, to see his devilish green eyes staring back at her.

She slid her sword away from his, trying to hit him from the side. She blocked the Dadao with the bottom of her shoe, feeling the blade in her foot. Renshu, seeing that her sword was no at his side, twisted his own weapon from her foot, causing her body to turn to the left. Sango let her sword fall from his side, Renshu now the one ready to strike. Thinking on her feet, Sango bent down, squatting on one leg, the other one stretched out under him. He missed by an inch.

Smiling down at her, he gasped for breath.

"Y-you're pretty good."

Sango smiled back. "You as well."

She quickly released the blades on her forearms, as she was wearing her taijiya outfit under her armor. Surprised, Renshu jumped back. This was truly a menacing foe. He couldn't let people like this roam around, and destroy the war.

He began to shout in Chinese, calling his other men over. Circling her, the men waited for instruction.

"Our orders were to capture anyone who posed a threat. Here I though General Arata was going to be out catch of the day. But apparently," he looked down at Sango, "I was mistaken. This warrior is highly skilled, and poses a threat to us. Get him."

The soldiers al pounced down at her, ripping the blades from her arms. Her sword flew to the side, sliding out of her reach. She heard the scraping of her sword upon the ground. Then she heard the stampede of feet. Wait….Where they leaving her? They were just going to abandon her?

Kurenosuke…Matsuda….How could they? Unless they didn't know she wasn't there…. That had to be it. But they would realize. And they would come to rescue her. She was sure of it.

After she was bound with chains, the Chinese men stood back. Renshu came up to her, squatting down to her new level. He took her face in his hands, inspecting her now that she was helmet-less. His fingers were rough and calloused upon her chin, causing her to wince.

"You're a weird looking guy. Maybe you're a girl." Renshu smiled. "If you are, then we're going to have some fun. I haven't had a woman in a while." He laughed at his own words, throwing his head back. Sango paled. Now that she was weaponless, she was pretty much defenseless. Especially against a strong war-trained man like Renshu.

Renshu grabbed her by her sides, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Come on men, let's go."

Sango looked at the road in front of her. It was growing farther and farther away…..Wait, what was that? She squinted into the distance. Was that a horse?! She looked harder. It was! And it had a man on it! She wiggled uncontrollably.

"Would you cut it out?!" Renshu shouted, smacking her. He turned slightly to see the man. Then he sighed, "Will you guys take care of him? I've gotta get this back to camp."

The men nodded, stopping in their tracks. The man was only a couple feet away. Sango could see his face clearly now…

She gasped.

"Miroku!" She shouted, kicking and squirming as much as she could.

Miroku's head snapped in her direction. His eyes widened.

"Sango!"

Renshu smiled. He picked up his pace, running as fast as he could. Sango felt tears come to her eyes. She watched as Miroku became smaller and smaller into the distance. Until he was gone.

Miroku glared after her. Damn these men! He fought them off as best as he could on horse, but there were just too many! He had to run away. Miroku turned his horse around, tearing off back the way he came. Maybe if he found a different route, he could catch up to them! They were on foot!

Just then, Miroku's horse collapsed, falling to the ground. Miroku rolled off it, ramming into a wall.

He pushed himself up with his arm, looking at the horse. Its legs had been cut in two places, and were bleeding furiously.

Miroku punched the ground.

Damn it.

He was so close!

Bringing himself to his feet, he glanced down at the horse. What should he do? It was in so much pain….Drawing his sword, Miroku cut its neck. Blood splattered onto his armor, spraying onto his face. He wiped the blade off, and then re-sheathed it. It was better to put it out of its misery.

Sometimes, he wished he could do the same thing for himself.


	4. Pure Heart

Sango fidgeted with her shackles, feeling this position slightly nostalgic. She was chained to the wall, her arms outstretched. Her legs were chained to the wall as well, but she was standing. Lifting her head slightly, she looked around, a small smile on her face. She had been chained similarly like this, when she had been captured and possessed by the demon women. Then Miroku had come, and saved her. And then, he had proposed to her.

But where was he now?

Sango sighed and looked down at her legs. What the hell? Someone had changed her clothes! She was wearing traditional hanfu, a very expensive and beautiful dress. Sango inspected her clothes to her best ability. Her dress was a deep red, adorned in gold silk embroidery. It was so beautiful and soft…

"Do you like it?" Renshu asked, crossing his arms. He leaned against the grey wall of the cave. "It looks very good on you."

Sango glared at him. She tried to move, causing the chains to clink and rattle against the wall.

"Where am I?! Where have you taken me?! What is this place?! Where are my clothes, damn it?!"

Renshu stared at her, eyes wide. He chuckled.

"You're quite the feisty one, aren't you?" He asked, walking towards her. He took her chin in his hand, pulling her face to his. He stared into her deep, chocolate eyes. "Don't worry. I didn't touch you inappropriately. I figured a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be adorned in a warriors clothing."

Sango glared at him harder. What was he playing at?

"Just so you know, I'm a demon slayer. I wear warrior's clothes all the time."

Renshu stared at her, his emerald eyes softening. "So that explains those scars…"

Sango gasped and looked away. She felt tears come to her eyes. She hated it when people saw her scars! Thinking it over, how was she going to wed Miroku? As soon as he saw her atrocious body, he would probably leave her….After having any woman he wanted, no matter how beautiful, an abomination like her would drive him away in and instant! What could she do?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be prying into you personal life." Renshu dropped her face and turned away. "I'm supposed to kill you, you know," he said, remorse in his voice. He looked back at her, his face expressionless.

Sango didn't respond. How was she going to get out of this one?! With her armor gone, she was defenseless! She was strong enough to fend off any normal man, but Renshu….He had obviously had training in both swordsmanship and martial arts. He was truly a menacing foe. She didn't want to risk her life in a battle with the likes of him.

"Unless," Renshu continued, "you'll come back to China with me. And um…" He blushed, and twiddled his fingers. Sango stared at him questioningly. What the hell?

"And become my bride," he stuttered.

Sango bit her bottom lip, but she couldn't repress it. She broke out into hysterical laughter, trying her hardest to retrain herself. Renshu glared at her, his fists at his sides.

"I'm serious!" he shouted.

Sango said between giggles, "H-honestly? Why the h--hell do you want me as your bride?"

Renshu blushed deeper. "Because! You're um, you're pretty and strong. And um, I need a strong girl, so she can come with me into battle. And um…" he mumbled the last part, "you have a nice body."

Sango sweat dropped. Why was it that she always attracted the freaks? Why couldn't she be lucky like Kagome and get the nice, smart, sweet men? Sure Renshu was pretty damn hot and kind of sweet, but…still a pervert.

"Renshu…" Sango clamed down. "I can't. I have a duty to fulfill here."

Renshu ran to her, clutching one of her hands in his. "I'll help you! But then, I…I lied. I don't want to go back to China. I want to stay here. I want to run away. Y-you see I'm…"

Sango stared at him, her brow raised. What was he going on about now?

"You're what?"

"I-I'm T-tongxing Wang." He looked down at his feet, shuffling them nervously.

"Which is…?"

He closed his eyes and shouted, "I'm the prince of fucking China!"

Sango gasped. No way! They would seriously send their prince into battle?!

"Renshu….Why don't you just return to China then?"

"Because…over there…its worse. There's fighting and blood shed everywhere! I came here, hoping to just abandon my mission! But my father, the Yixing Wang, sent one of his ambassadors over to keep an eye on me. But I…I just hate fighting! I can't stand to watch people die! I always act tough but I…"

Sango looked upon him with sad eyes. There really were good people on both sides. The poor man just wanted to escape from it all…

"I just don't want to be alone. Will you please come with me?"

He tightened his grip on her hand.

"But you don't even know my name," Sango smiled.

"Please tell me."

"Sango."

Renshu smiled. "That's beautiful…"

Sango blushed lightly. He really was sweet. But….There was no way. She wasn't going to abandon everything she had worked so hard for with Miroku. And she didn't even know the guy! How could she break it to him…?

"Renshu!" a man called from the entrance to the cave. He held a bloody spear to his chest. Renshu walked over to him, and they began to converse in Chinese. After a few minutes, Renshu began to shout. He swung his arm dramatically, causing the man to scurry off, yelling.

Renshu turned back to Sango. "It seems your militia has come for you. I'm setting up a wall in front of this cave. Don't think that you are saved."

Sango sighed. Was this guy bipolar or something?

"Sango!" She heard from the entrance. Matsuda stood alone, trying to fend off the bulky Chinese men before him. He swung his sword madly, not really knowing what he was doing.

"Matsuda! Be careful!" Sango shouted, trying again to free herself. She scanned the area for something she could use. Nothing! Wait….She spotted a key out of the corner of her eye. It was placed on a small natural ledge, right next to her hand. There was no way it was just coincidence. Had Renshu left it for her? She grabbed it quickly, jiggling it into her chains.

Matsuda got pushed back, almost falling off the cliff. He grabbed a hold of the edge with his hand, holding his sword over the abyss with his other. Wincing, he tried to pull himself up. A massive and bulky man stood over him, sneering at him. Matsuda gasped, closing his eyes. He prepared for the worst.

"Leave him be," Renshu stated. He walked up to the edge, grabbing Matsuda's wrist. Pulling him up with one hand, Renshu inspected the man before him. Matsuda looked him over, realizing he was the man that had captured Sango. In one small instant, he thrust his sword deep into Renshu's chest.

Renshu was caught by surprise from the bold act. He dropped Matsuda onto the ground, falling back. He clutched his chest, blood gushing out through his fingers. He looked down upon it in disbelief.

"Renshu!" Sango called, running to him. She squatted down next to him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Sango…" Renshu coughed, blood pouring from his mouth. He smiled through his pain. "It's ok…I don't mind. With all the men I've killed," He coughed and spat up more blood. His eyes began to roll, his face loosing color. "It's only right that I'm killed…by another man's hand…."

Sango felt a tear roll down her cheek as his life passed before him. Blood seeped onto her dress, tainting the silk. She clutched his body in her arms, and then let him go. Matsuda looked upon them, his face pale.

"Sango….where you friends?"

"No." Sango stood up, wiping her eye. "He was just….pure. And this was best. Don't worry Matsuda. You did him a favor."

Matsuda stared at the man he had killed. "I was just trying to protect you…"

"I don't need protection."

Sango walked over to the cave again, finding her armor. She began to re-dress, keeping her eyes on the subordinates of Renshu. They were all panicking, having lost their leader and their translator. Sango re-tied her sword to her side, and then placed her helmet on her head.

"Come on, Matsuda," Sango ordered, walking past the men fearlessly. Matsuda scurried after her, afraid that they would kill him to avenge their master. The two walked down the side of the mountain in silence, staring at the ground before them.

The rest of the militia was battling men at the base of the hill, and they were winning. Matsuda went to join the battle, but Sango remained still. She'd seen enough death for one day. She turned and looked up at the top of the peek. Where there other men like him? Others who hated the battle, and just wanted it to end? To find happiness? And to not be alone? Why did it seem that the simplest things in life were so difficult to achieve? If a prince couldn't even find happiness, then who could? Was there any hope for her and Miroku? Or were they damned to live their lives like this, forever in darkness?

She sighed, looking back to the battle before her. Swords clanged together, slicing through flesh, falling to the ground. Blood splattered upon the ground, sloshing out of wounds. The whites of eyes were beginning to seem second nature. And the sight of heads rolling was nothing at all.

Sango felt her heart sink. These situations reminded her so much of the Shikon no Tama. They said that it was composed of the four elements of the human heart; Kushimetama (wisdom), Arimatama (courage), Megimetama (friendship), and Sakimetama (love). And that the jewel worked both ways; good or evil. It was the same with the human heart. If either became tainted, the holder would become evil as well.

So when a human being commit's a sin, such as murdering another, does that make him evil? And when you've killed so much that you feel no remorse, are you even human anymore? What does it make you?

Sango didn't understand. If all these men were going to become this, then what was going to become of the human race? War was an inevitable prospect of humanity, but the aspect of it was going to destroy humanity's soul itself….

Miroku ran through the caverns, trying to figure out which way they went. He heard the sounds of battle in the distance, the sounds of swords clashing together. It echoed off the walls, ringing in his ears.

"You there!" a man's voice called from the right. Miroku turned to him, seeing a grand horse with none other than-!

"Kurenosuke," Miroku stated in shock.

Kurenosuke stopped his horse, giving Miroku a suspicious eye. "How is it that you know my name?"

Miroku took off his helmet, glaring at him. "Recognize me?"

Kurenosuke stared at him, long and hard.

"No, I don't believe I do. Have we met?"

Miroku gaped at him. What the hell?! This was coming from the guy who didn't forget his six-year child hood crush?! And he couldn't even remember his rival in love?! What a son of a bitch! All because he was the Takeda, and in line to be the Shogunate. The nerve of some people.

"It's Miroku! The monk! Remember? I destroyed the bear demon? And I'm Sango's fiancé!"

Kurenosuke glared at him. "Ah yes. I remember you now."

The two gave each other menacing stares, each sending mental daggers to each other's heads.

"Have you seen her?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I was just with her a while ago, but I had to take sudden leave. I heard that she was kidnapped, so I made haste here." Kurenosuke looked through at the caves all around them. He drew his sword.

"Yes. I saw her get taken away by a Chinese mercenary, but was unable to save her. So, I'm looking for her as well," Miroku responded, drawing his sword as well.

Kurenosuke jumped off his horse, standing back to back with Miroku. They both stood battle ready.

"Some fiancé you are," Kurenosuke commented, his eyes not tearing from the caves around them.

Miroku chuckled slightly. "Speak for yourself."

An enormous amount of Chinese bandits ran out from the caves, jumping down onto the ground below. It was common for bandits to come over to foreign countries on war ships, stealing foreign goods and women to bring back to the main land.

Kurenosuke and Miroku broke away from each other, both using their skills to fend off the men. Working as a team, they swung around, switching places, maneuvering together.

Miroku stuck his sword into the leg of the last man standing, just as Kurenosuke sliced his arm.

They smiled at each other as the offender fell to the ground. They left them all alive, unwilling to take any lives.

"You're a decent guy, Kurenosuke," Miroku panted, sheathing his sword.

"As are you, monk." Kurenosuke wiped his brow, sheathing his sword as well.

"So. May I accompany you?" Miroku asked, daringly. Kurenosuke glared at him again.

"Why?"

"I have to bring Sango back."

"But I don't know where they're going," Kurenosuke lied.

"I do." Miroku felt rage burn up inside him. What was he playing at? Of course he knew where they were going! He was the freaking Takeda! "They're going to the East China Sea."

"Well then, I don't see why not," Kurenosuke gave in, keeping his polite face. He hated the guy's guts, but he knew that Sango would like to see him. And he had to make sure she was ok anyway. So if he had to share a horse with this damn monk for a while, so be it.

Miroku hopped on the back of the horse, refusing to hold onto the man before him.

Kurenosuke pulled on the reigns as he kicked the stead's sides.

"Onward! To the East China Sea!"


	5. Hong

-1Matsuda inhaled deeply, the scent of the ocean wafting into his nostrils. He loved the fresh air, the fishy smell, the salty texture of the air. It was so relaxing and so…nice. He felt so tranquil just sitting there, watching the waves roll in and out, and crashing into the rocks below. He hugged his knees, smiling over the tops of his bent legs.

It was ten times better, now that Sango was here with him.

"Matsuda….Didn't they say we would have to fight a battle here? Wasn't that why we traveled all the way down here?" Sango asked. They had made it to the East China Sea, but there was no militia. And no band of Chinese mercenary.

Matsuda sighed. Of course they had to ruin this peaceful moment with talk of blood shed.

"Well, General Arata went out to look for any clues. And most of the men are asking around the villages. We'll find something I'm sure."

Sango narrowed her eyes, "Something's just not right here. I can feel it."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Sango," Matsuda assured. "We get to avoid battle. That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Sango smiled at him. "I suppose it is."

Later that evening, all the soldiers began to make camp. Under the blanket of night, they all pulled cloths over the poles to make tents. There was a shortage, as they had lost most of the tents in the battle with Renshu's men. Some were stolen; others were left to rot with the corpses of the many men they had lost.

Sango remembered her argument with General Arata;

_"You're just going to leave them here?! Where demons and animal's can have their fill?! Have you no respect for the dead?! What of their families?!"_

Arata had struck her, slamming her to the ground.

_"This is war. We cannot pity everyone's death. When and if you die, I will feel no remorse. And, we shall all leave your body to lie, cold and open to any predator. And your family? I don't give a damn about them, or anyone else for that matter. In this battle, it's every man for himself. All because we travel together, and for a militia, does not mean we are united by any means."_

Sango grimaced. What a nasty old man. He had obviously seen his fair share of blood shed, but that didn't mean he had to take it out on everyone else. His soul seemed tarnished with the sin of killing hundreds of men…maybe he just needed someone to warm his heart.

She mentally smacked herself. What was she thinking? She wasn't Kagome! She didn't have time for petty things like this. She'd been thinking so much lately, she had almost forgotten her mission!

Sighing, she looked back on her brief encounter with Miroku. He looked so distressed, yet so relieved. It was obvious that he had been looking for her. Sango smiled. He had come all that way, just to get her back. Maybe…maybe he was trying to tell her something! What if Kazumi had accepted her when she left? Then this all would have been for nothing…

Or maybe he just followed her because he was worried. Perhaps he had come to save her from this God damn war. Save her from this never ending murder. At least she personally hadn't killed anyone. Yet. Then she'd really need Miroku's help, his comfort.

"Miroku…" Sango sighed.

A scream echoed from the other side of the tent. Sango gasped as blood splattered along the cloth, decorating it in red. She too, screamed, as more and more men around her joined in her surprise. Turning, she saw more red tents, and fire. Some of them were aflame, lighting up the night sky. The horses neighed and stomped around as the flames reached them, but no one lifted a finger to help.

Sango scanned around the chaos, trying to find the source of the destruction. She spotted a figure darting from one tent to another, the second tent instantly bursting into flames upon its arrival. Sango ran after it, positive it was the wrong-doer.

"Stop right there!" she called, drawing her blade. The figure jumped back, far and high, landing gracefully upon a rooftop. Sango stared up at…her?! The girl was now illuminated by the fire-light, the red orange and yellow dancing upon her frame. Her brown hair was pulled into two buns on the top of her head, held together with ribbons. She wore an original Chinese dress, its red silk glistening. On her feet were dainty red slippers, the kind you would wear around your bedroom. She stood with her hand on her hip, the other, holding a pair of nun-chucks.

"So you spot me? Eh?" she said with a horrible accent.

Sango clutched her blade tighter. She had never fought nun-chucks before. "Who are you?!"

"Question is, who you? How you spot me? You have special skill of samurai? Or are you demon slayer I heard so much about?"

Sango shouted, "So what if I am?"

"We need your help in China. We have many demons, and no help. They destroy our villages, eat our children, and kill many man. Would you come and help us?" She asked.

"No way in hell!" Sango answered. "I would never help a country who comes in here, and does what demons do to your country!"

The girl swung her nun-chucks around, stopping then so they were straight across her face.

"In that case, I kill you now."

She jumped down from the tent's roof, lunging at her with all her might. Sango placed her sword up for protection, waiting for the blow. The girl held one end of the weapon, twisting it so the other side spun around faster than a helicopter. She struck it down, causing it to wrap around Sango's blade by the force of momentum. She flung the sword away, as it landed in the grass, blade down.

She stared at Sango's face, inspecting her fully.

"I didn't know they let woman in army here as well. I heard it was against the law, punishable by death."

"It is," muttered Sango. Damn she had been figured out again. She really did need some facial hair.

"If you are woman, then I give you death sentence right now instead!"  
She began to attack Sango violently, slashing her nun-chucks non-stop. Sango did her best to defend herself, trying not to fall over or let her hit her head. She looked around for a weapon, desperate to at least protect herself from this woman. Seeing a tent pole lying on the ground, Sango grasped it firmly in her hand. She brought it up, colliding it with the girl's face. She stepped back, holding the side of her head.

Sango held the pole like a naginata, her arms bleeding from the nun-chucks. Blood dripped down the length of the pole, but she still stood her ground. The two faced each other, each breathing heavily from the effort of battle.

"Don't mess with me," Sango warned. She had had just about enough of these cocky Chinese mercenaries.

The girl smiled. "You not so bad. What your name?"

"What's your's?" Sango asked, paying her back for her trick question earlier.

"My name? It Ninghong. That means tranquil red. My name is red, and my clothes are red. Because blood is red." She smiled, swirling her nun-chucks yet again. "You see, in war, everything red. I blend in perfectly. So it odd that you spot me. You really must be demon slayer."

"Yes," Sango said, feeling sick at her words. "My name is Sango. And I am a taijiya."

Ninghong sneered at her, "You are not all that great. I beat you here and now. How you stand up to demon if you can't stand up to simple girl with nun-chucks?"

Sango glared at her, "You haven't beaten me yet!" She ran at her, pole in hand. Pole-vaulting over her, she landed at Ninghong's back. Sango grabbed her sword, feeling relived at the return of her weapon. Ninghong turned to her, shock on her face. She had never seen something so daring in battle before. Sango stood before her, sword back in hand. She looked down at the grass, smiling. Kicking the pole at Ninghong, she successfully tripped her.

Sango ran over to the fallen girl, pointing her sword at her neck.

"Got you."

Ninghong laughed. "No Sango. It is you who is got."

Sango gasped as she felt her arms clash together. Ninghong had snuck her nun-chucks around the side, using then to tie up Sango's arms. She dropped her sword, letting it fall to the side of Ninghong's head. In a split instant, the girl sprang up. She swiftly kicked Sango, smack in the head, with all of her might. The last thing Sango saw was her smiling, as she licked the blood off her hand.

Meanwhile, Matsuda searched frantically for Sango. After the bombardment, he had lost sight of her. Hopefully she wasn't kidnapped again….Ugh. Just what he needed. He wasn't brave enough to go parading into a Chinese base again! It had taken all day to work up his courage last time! Then again…he remembered that when he saw her…nothing mattered. Nothing but saving her, not even his own life. Was that how you were supposed to feel when you were in love?

Matsuda sighed. He had to pick the one that was off-limits didn't he? She mentioned she was engaged a while back, and Kurenosuke seemed to have affection for her as well. Sure she was manly and strong, but she challenged his manhood. Maybe that was what was so intriguing about her.

"Has anyone seen Sano?" Matsuda asked around. Samurai were all bending over, either picking up the remains of camp or tending to a wounded comrade. One of them turned to face him, his face covered in blood and burns.

"Who cares?" he spat, "Most of us are either burned, dead or missing anyway. What's another life?"

Matsuda glared at him. It wasn't "just another life". It was a very important life, one with a mission. He wasn't going to let Sango die or disappear before that mission was accomplished. Even if it was for the sake of another man, he was determined to see it completed. He just wanted her to be happy, after all the suffering she had endured. She deserved at least that much.

Miroku and Kurenosuke rode through the camp ground, they horses hooves stomping upon the burnt grass. Kurenosuke scanned the demolished site, horror on his face.

"What the hell happened?"

General Arata ran over to him, kneeling in his presence.

"Lord Takeda. It appears that the mercenaries were holding the whole village hostage. If one person told us about them, the entire village would be slaughtered. The mercenaries waited till dark to attack us, and burned out camp ground. Many of our men are either badly wounded, dead, or missing."

Kurenosuke looked down at him scornfully, "This was due to your lack of judgment Arata. You were trained to read people's faces, searching for cries of help. If you had done your job correctly, then none of this would have happened."

Arata lowered his head more, "I'm sorry, Takeda-dono. It won't happen again."

"It better not, for your sake."

Miroku hopped off, quickly looking around the ash-filled scene. Where was she?! Wasn't she supposed to be here?! She would have seen him by now, considering Kurenosuke made such an entrance.

"Sango?!" he called, snapping his head around frantically. The samurai looked at him quizzically. Sango was a girl's name, right?

Matsuda ran up to Miroku, pulling him away quickly. Miroku followed hesitantly. Matsuda led him deep into the nearby forest, covered by the canopies of trees. Bugs chirped around them, and demons roared in the background.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked.

Matsuda wheezed. A trek like that through bushes and over logs really did a number on him. "I'm S-Sango's friend. I know she's a girl and all that. Listen, I don't know where she went. I think she may have been kidnapped. Again."

"Again?! God I thought she could protect herself better than that!" Miroku shouted, rubbing the spot between his eyes. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"No. But it's likely they actually…"

"They didn't."

"It's possible."

"Why would someone drag her all the way to the Continent?" Miroku asked.

Matsuda shrugged. "Hey, I'm just saying. We can search around; maybe this guy has a hideout like Renshu's. After that, if we don't find anything, we know she has to be…"

"In China." Miroku finished. "Fine. I guess, it's you, me, and Kurenosuke."

"Doesn't he like Sango though?"

Miroku felt a vein pop on his head at the thought of it. "Yes. He does. But don't worry; nothing's going to happen to her. Why do you care anyway?"

Matsuda blushed and twiddled his thumbs, "I-I think I'm in love with her too."

"Well give up now. I'm her fiancé."

Matsuda gasped. "No way! What's your name again? I think she mentioned you once…"

"Only once?!"

"Well yeah. We kind of have more important things to worry about here."

Miroku couldn't believe this! He had been thinking about her nonstop! And she had only mentioned him once?! He sighed. Well, maybe she didn't want the other samurai thinking she was "gay" or something. And she was doing all of this for them. It's not like she didn't love him anymore or something.

Miroku looked up, through the trees, to the stars. He remembered when she had been depressed about Kohaku, after he had killed all those people at the castle. He had come over to her, and sat next to her. He had wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she had rested her head softly against his chest. It was such a simple gesture, but he knew it meant a lot to her. And that she had accepted his comfort, had made him so happy. He had thought that he could be by her, stay with her, forever. It was as if she was allowing him into her life.

But now…God only knew where she was. He had failed in the simplest task! All he had to do was stand by her, together forever! But he couldn't even do something as simple as that. All because of his stupid mother…

Matsuda began to walk back to the camp, eager to get away from Miroku. He seemed a little tense. "I'm Matsuda by the way."

"Miroku."

"You're kind of odd," Matsuda commented. "Like, you get angry easily, but you're somehow calm about everything."

Miroku stared at him. He was quite the observant one, wasn't he?

"I'm a monk."

"Oh. That explains it. Wait, how can you and Sango get married? You're a monk."

Miroku chuckled slightly. "I make it work. I'm not you're run of the mill monk."

Matsuda's eyes widened as his mind raced. What was that supposed to mean?! Was he like, a fraud? A rapist?! Some kind of lecherous perverted gambling, robber?! His poor Sango…

Back at the camp, Kurenosuke was awaiting Miroku's return. Now that there were three of them, Miroku and Matsuda received their own horses. After gathering some supplies, they all mounted their steeds, and set out.

Sango…where are you now?


	6. Cause of War

Sango sighed. She couldn't believe this. She had been kidnapped. Again.

Ninghong had obviously beaten her, which was a shame in its own. Sure, she had been slightly formidable, but Sango was lacking in her normal fighting equipment. There was no way she would have won otherwise.

Sango sighed. She didn't even know where she was. By the feel of it, she thought she was on a boat. She had to be. No land rocked and swayed like this…nor made her this ill. She lifted her hands slightly, glad that she wasn't chained. She was in a cell, and had a mate, though he had yet to show his face. It must have still been late in the night, for he had been asleep the whole time.

She pulled her legs to her torso, hugging them tightly. She couldn't believe how screwed up this was getting. She had no idea it would be this hard! Who would've thought she'd get kidnapped twice? How long had she even been gone?! Miroku had come after her…but she hadn't seen him since that battle when Renshu had kidnapped her.

God she missed him…

Maybe she should just screw it. Who cared what Kazumi said? She technically couldn't stop them from getting married! At first, all she had cared about was impressing Miroku's family, and getting married to him. Now, she only wanted to be with him. Of course, she wanted to get married, and to be on his family's good side. But right now…all she wanted to do was to hug him, and to never let go.

What she had seen so far was just the beginning, and it was already unbearable. She hadn't even seen that much blood, but simply the malice and suffering she had witnessed was too much to handle. She wanted his comfort right now. She wanted him to take her back home, where it was safe and happy.

Not that they really had a home to go back to…

The man on the ground next to her stirred, turning over to face her. His blanket fell, revealing a blood-stained body. He stared at her, and she stared back. His eyes twinkled with sadness, seeing such a youth in prison. His face was decorated with scars, all different lengths and depths. Blood seeped out of his mouth, but he smiled, despite his pain.

"Hello there, young man."

Sango gasped at his wounds. "Sir…you're hurt." She got up, walking over to him. "Let me treat you…"

He man shook his head, sitting up with great effort. He grunted in pain, clutching his side.

"It's alright. There's nothing this body can't handle it seems. I have enough scars…this one won't make any difference."

Sango stared at him with sad yes. She sat down next to him, upon the cold, wet ground.

"What's your name lad?"

"S-Sano," Sango answered almost instantly.

The man chuckled, "You lie."

Sango almost retorted, then stopped. She shook her head and smiled. Either he was a wise old man, or she really needed to hide her appearance better. Sure, she wasn't wearing her helmet at the time, but her body was still concealed by her armor! Maybe she wasn't as rugged and manly looking as she thought.

"You can see through this too, can't you?" Sango laughed a little. "My name's Sango. What's your's?"

"Watanuki. But I'm just an old man. It doesn't really matter, considering I'm going to die anyway. You see, when you're as old as me, being captured really does a number on you…"

Sango offered, "Are you sure you don't want me to treat your wounds?"

"It's alright," he smiled. "I don't want a beauty like you to see a body so repulsive as mine. What with all my scars and wounds…"

"No." Sango rolled up her sleeve, revealing a few scars. "I'm just like you. I don't mind."

Watanuki stared at her arm in shock. "W-What happened to you, Sango?"

"I'm a demon slayer," She said, explaining everything in one sentence. "That's why they took me. I don't really know what they think they can make me do, for I'm not going to help them."

Watanuki nodded. "That's very brave of you."

Sango lowered the sleeve of her kimono, waiting for him to explain his reason for being here as well.

"I was just in their way," he sighed, a sad smile on his face. Sango glared at him, disbelieving. He looked over at her, his brow raised. "What, you don't believe me?"

"A man with as many wounds as you doesn't get arrested for something as simple and peaceful as that," Sango explained.

He closed his eyes and smiled wider, "Hmmm so you say through that, did you?"

Sango nodded.

"You are smarter than you look. Yes, I did pick my own fight." He sighed, looking down at the ground between his legs. He rested his arms on his knees, obscuring his face from her. "I'm ashamed to admit this….But I started this war."

Sango gasped. "W-What?! How?!"

Watanuki hesitated for a moment, and then replied, "I was just fishing…. I was off the coast of Kyoto, and a storm hit me. I was carried away by the current, you see, and I must have docked on the Continent. I searched around for someone who could speak Japanese, and who could repair my boat. One man could, but he only mocked and ridiculed my country and heritage. I got angry…and instead of being smart and asking for help…I attacked him. I merely wounded him, but guards came and took me away. I later found out that he was the crown prince of China! Ren shoe or something like that….Anyway, the Yixing Wang was angered, obviously, and thought I was a messenger from Japan! He sent a letter, declaring war upon our country…"

Sango only stared at him in disbelief. How could Renshu? Didn't he say that he was afraid of violence? That he hated war? Or maybe…maybe before all this he had been different. But starting this war…engaging all the people from his country into all this pain and suffering changed him. He was so scared and sad, and lonely when she had seen him….

"I'm sorry, Sango," Watanuki continued. "Because of me, your life is destroyed."

Sango shook her head. "It's not as if you wanted to start this…it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

An awkward silence passed through them, both trying to think of something to say to the other.

"Watanuki-sama, don't worry about it." He looked up at her, a single tear escaping his eye. She smiled at him, "Because of you, I got to meet a lot of people. And if it weren't for you, I may not have been able to marry the man I love. I mean, I still might not be able to….But you've given me a shot. And for that, I'm happy."

Watanuki stared at her. His eyes sparkled, and his lips formed a small, but heart-felt smile.

"Thank you, Sango-chan…"

A man with a ring of keys came up to the cell door, and began giving orders in Chinese. Watanuki began to translate everything he was saying to Sango, for apparently he had picked up the language from all that he had been through.

"He says we have to get out because they're switching us to the war prisoner boat. We're going to be taken to a confinement camp in China for criminals."

Sango sighed. "Alright. But you have to let me bandage you on the ship."

Watanuki stood, Sango following after him. "That sounds fine, Sango."

* * *

"Alright. So, Kurenosuke's had a crush on Sango for six years, and wants to marry her. But when he proposed, she declined. Then he said he'd wait for her. But she never came back. Because she fell in love with Miroku, and is engaged to him. And then, in order to get married to him, she went into battle for him….And that's where I come in, right?"

"Yes Matsuda," Miroku groaned. He hated talking about Sango's admirers unless it was only about himself.

Kurenosuke grunted, "I need not to be reminded at my failed attempt at courting the lovely Sango."

Miroku smiled at this, staring right at the lord. Ah, it was good to win. Matsuda looked from one to the other, then back again.

"So why do you guys like Sango?"

Kurenosuke began, "She is strong, and can fend for herself, both on the battle ground and in the homestead. She is also strong witted and strong willed, and can take on almost everything, and still manage to keep a stern face. Not to mention she is kind and beautiful, and is very easy to love."

Matsuda nodded. That sounded like the Sango he knew. "I think so too. And she's caring and nice…. And she's pretty, even with such short hair. There's just something about her…"

"It's her eyes," Miroku continued. "It's all in her eyes. You can see right past that rugged, tough exterior by simply looking into her deep, brown eyes. You see the real Sango, as she sees herself. She is a sad, lonely woman. When I gazed into her eyes for the first time, I figured out everything. I did everything in my power to help her, and to comfort her. She gradually started to let go of her past, and then leaned towards her future. With me. I think that because I transformed her, and because I've been with her through it all…that is why I love her."

Kurenosuke and Matsuda just stared at him, repeating his words in their heads. Shit. How were they ever going to compare to that? They merely had crushes compared to that elaborate explanation! He must really have loved her…truly and deeply.

After a long silence, Kurenosuke had to say something, "She cut her hair?"

Matsuda nodded, eager to change the subject as well, "To her shoulders."

"I bet it looks sexy," Miroku imagined, a lecherous smile on his face.

Matsuda and Kurenosuke sweat dropped. Ok, maybe they could still win this battle. Who would ever want to be with a man like that?

Suddenly, Kurenosuke jumped. Miroku narrowed his brow, staring at the path before them. Matsuda looked down it as well, unable to see what was so menacing. The trees were all painted with the sun's light, casting decorative shadows upon the floor. Birds chirped merrily above their heads, swooping around together in joy. It didn't seem like a seriously dangerous place….

"Do you sense it?" Kurenosuke asked, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Miroku nodded, unsheathing his, "The aura of death. And blood."

Matsuda gasped, "Really?" How could they sense something like that?! And from so far away! What the hell?! Maybe his battle skills hadn't improved quite enough to be riding with the Shogunate's son. Or maybe it was just his nose being plugged up again. Whichever way, he still felt left out of the danger sensing club. He too drew his sword, holding it incorrectly upon his horse.

"Let's go. Quietly," Kurenosuke ordered, pulling on the reins of his horse slightly. The two men directed their horses after him, moving very slowly. The bids singing was accompanied by the light pounding of hooves on the leave covered ground, and the small clinking of armor against the men's bodies. Kurenosuke held up his hand, signaling them to stop and listen. Miroku and Matsuda brought their horses to either side of him, and all three peered through a bush.

The sea was visible through the leaves, the waves crashing into the rocks. They splashed over the sides, drenching the scene before them. There were hundreds of men, both Chinese and Japanese, working together to defeat a larger opponent. An enormous demon stood before them all, thrashing its limbs about. It was blue, and slightly resembled a fish, implying that it came from the ocean. It had tentacles, flailing about from all over its body. Its eyes were yellow with black centers, piercing in the afternoon light. It was covered with scales, all the way down to its fin-like feet. It roared, bearing its massive rotting fangs.

Miroku clenched his right wrist, getting ready to use his wind tunnel. He panicked when he realized the beads were not there. Bringing his hand to his face, he touched the bare skin with his left fingertips. He had gotten so used to the wind tunnel's presence, that he had forgotten it no longer existed. How ironic that the thing he despised so much would have come in handy so many times.

"What should we do, Kurenosuke-san?" Matsuda asked, clearly frightened of the demon.

Kurenosuke nodded at Miroku. "The monk and I will take out the demon. You try and talk to the Japanese warriors, and figure out what's going on. We'll find you. And for God's sake Matsuda, don't screw up."

Matsuda nodded, feeling a sweat drop form on the back of his head. Well that sure wasn't very nice. Sure he wasn't the smartest, and certainly wasn't the best fighter, but he had his health to blame for that! …Right?

Kurenosuke and Miroku dismounted, and burst through the bushes. They charged at the demon, full force. Matsuda trailed behind them, holding his sword out in front of him defensively. He made his way over to who appeared to be a higher-ranking samurai, and tried to sort things out.

"What happened here?" he asked, sheathing his sword. It seemed that now that Kurenosuke was here, no one felt it necessary to fight any longer.

The man turned to him, a cut on his face. "We were trying to capture a ship with some war prisoners on it. It was docked here a while ago, but it got away. They sent these heathens after us, and we started a battle. But suddenly, this demon came out from the water, and began to slaughter men on both sides. We kind of banded together to try and defeat it, but we couldn't."

Matsuda said, "Well I think you're safe now. Say, did you see any of the prisoners going onto that boat?"

The man shrugged, "I saw a lot of people today kid. Prisoners don't really stick with me."

"Did any of them look like a girl?"

"Trust me, if any did, I'd notice. It's kind of lonely in the middle of all this war. I'd do anything to get with a girl."

Matsuda sweat dropped again, feeling the vein pop on his fore head. Were all men this perverted?! Was he supposed to be like this?! He thought that women hated it when men were pigs! But somehow, Sango loved Miroku. Heck, he barely knew the guy but could just tell that he was a womanizing pervert.

Over with the demon, Kurenosuke was trying his hardest to stand ground. Being the lord of a castle, he rarely had to battle demons, and if so, they were very small. If nothing else he had his servants take care of it. He was only trained to fight with men, and therefore wasn't used to such harsh conditions of battle.

The demon swung a tentacle down, smashing it into the dock. Pieces of wood flew up, into the air, slamming back into the water with a splash. Another tentacle came from the side, another from the top. Kurenosuke closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack. But it didn't come. He opened one eye to see Miroku standing in front of him, one knee bent, the other outstretched. He had taken on Chinese battle position, most likely from seeing all the enemies around him do so. The halves of tentacles fell to the remaining wood with a thump.

"Miroku…" Kurenosuke uttered, disbelieving.

"You're pretty cocky for a guy who can't do anything," Miroku smiled at him. "You're only good in man to man combat I'll assume."

Kurenosuke chuckled a little. "You're assumption is correct." He took on the same position as Miroku, holding his sword with the blade pointed down. "But I think I can manage." They two jumped away from each other, attacking the demon on either side. It cried out in pain as they slashed its sides open, passing each other from the momentum. They had their blades slung over their shoulders, switching sides. Kurenosuke stopped, slicing the demon at the bottom. It fell to the ground, shaking the entire dock. Its tentacles danced, severed from their body upon the wood. Miroku jumped up onto its slimy head, slipping slightly on the scaly exterior. He thrust his katana down, deep into the demon's head. It gave one last shout before closing its eyes forever

Thee men just stared in silence. Matsuda shook his head. Those two were quite the pair.

They made their way over to him, sheathing their swords as they walked proudly. The men made a path for them, all the way down to Matsuda.

"Wow," he commented. "You two can really fight."

Miroku smiled and scratched the back of his head. "You should see Sango."

"So did you get any useful information?" Kurenosuke asked his head high.

"Yeah about her, um I think she's been taken onto a war ship for prisoners. The guy I talked to says he didn't see a girl, but she was probably unconscious or something. And wearing her helmet still. So I think maybe we should get a boat…"

"You hear him, men?" Kurenosuke bellowed, turning to the warriors. "We need a boat!"

A bulkier man with huge guns recognized the command from afar, pulling a boat into the harbor. Miroku stared at the little boat, lazily drifting on the calm water.

"We're going to save Sango in a row boat?"

Kurenosuke sweat dropped, "Apparently so."

Matsuda glared up at him. "You're the Takeda damn it get a better boat."

"It will have to do. Besides, we don't want to make a scene. Maybe it's best if we sneak onto the ship. We could ditch this armor and dress in commoner's clothing, and perhaps pass as fishermen. Then, we can anger them, and get captured. We'll find Sango eventually. We have to."

Miroku nodded. "Good plan. Matsuda, run and get the clothes, would you? I'll get some fishing stuff."

About a half an hour later, the two returned to the dock, where the battle between the Chinese and the Japanese had resumed. Kurenosuke waited on the boat, fully clad in nothing but his underwear. Matsuda threw a pair of green hakama pants at him, accompanied with a white shit. Miroku of course had black pants, and wore a purple kimono top. Matsuda wore dark blue pants and a light blue shirt, just what you would expect from a commoner.

Miroku set the fishing supplies into the boat, stepping into it carefully. Matsuda sighed and joined them. He just knew he was going to get sea sick. Finally, they were ready to go. Kurenosuke pushed off the dock with an oar, and ordered the other two to help him row.

But a few feet away, four eyes peered through the bushes.

"It's the Takeda, isn't it?"

"Yes. Yixing Wang ordered us to capture him, but to leave him alive. Do you think we should get the monk as well? We don't have very many Japanese sutras, but we have a lot of Japanese demons. He would be useful asset to our country."

"Sure. But what about the other one?"

"Kill him."

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnn!! Cliffys! I love u so! Will I kill Matsuda?? Who knows! REVIEW!


	7. Double Trouble

phew Chapter 7 people. Ohmigod these take so long! Then I have another story I have to update everyday, then another one on another website, and then I just started another InuYasha and Kagome one! O.o save me! I had no idea updating was so exhausting lol!

Anyway please read and **REVIEW!!**

* * *

"Ugh!" Matsuda groaned. He rested his head upon the side of the boat, his face a sickly green. Kurenosuke smacked his back with the butt of the paddle, a glare on his face. "Ow!" Matsuda rubbed his back, his face paling again. "What was that for?!"

Kurenosuke grunted. "Man up, would you? This is nothing compared to what the soldiers back home are facing. At least you're not engaged in battle everyday, fearing for your life every second. I think you can handle a measly boat ride."

Matsuda narrowed his eyes. "Easy for you to say."

"Remember, Kurenosuke. Matsuda is plagued with an incurable illness. It's difficult for him to just get around, much less fight in battles or even sail." Miroku smiled at Matsuda, warming him to the very core. Something about that monk's smile…. It was probably one of the many things Sango loved about him. He was so lucky…. Maybe if he could learn to melt her heart with a smile like that….

Matsuda smiled back as a thank you. "Say Miroku….How did you and Sango-chan meet?"

Miroku's smile fell slightly. "Not on good terms. It's not my place to tell you about her tragedy, but-"

"I already know about her village," Matsuda cut him off. "And her brother."

Miroku looked at him funny. Sango told him everything?! Wow, she really had to have faith in this guy. Miroku looked down into the water. She used to only open up to him, only trust him. Was he a little jealous or…happy? Yes, he was happy that she was finally opening her heart to other people. He had been trying to get her to do that all this while. And now, it was finally getting accomplished.

"I see," Miroku trailed from his thoughts. "Anyway, Naraku, do you know about him?"

"Who doesn't?"

Miroku chuckled a little, "Yes well Naraku told Sango that one of my former companions, InuYasha, was the one who annihilated her village and killed her people. So, she came after us, attacking us with all her might. I have to say, I was rather impressed and somewhat captivated by her, but I was too busy fighting for my life against one of Naraku's demon puppets to pay her too much attention. After she realized that we were the good guys and that it was truly Naraku who deceived her, she came onto our side. I do have to admit though, that I'm somewhat ashamed of my actions back then."

"What do you mean?" Matsuda inquired. It was clearly story time. Even Kurenosuke was listening, but his back was turned towards the men.

Miroku sighed. "I was so inconsiderate of her feelings. You see, I used to have a curse. It was called the Kazaana, or the Wind Tunnel. There was a small hole on my hand, and when I unclenched my fist, it would sick up anything in its path. It had been passed down through generations back to my grand father, the monk Miatsu. Anyway, the hole would grow bigger and bigger, until it would consume me completely. It was my biggest fear. I didn't want to leave this world without an heir to destroy Naraku, in case I failed. So…I asked every pretty woman I saw to bear my children."

"You WHAT?!" Matsuda and Kurenosuke shouted, their mouths wide.

Miroku scratched the back of his head nervously. "H-hey now guys, see where I'm coming from!"

"You didn't ask Sango to bear your children, did you?!"

"Not right away…I just groped her a lot."

Kurenosuke smacked Miroku on the head with the oar. "How barbaric! Sango is a beautiful and delicate flower, and should be treated as such! Not to be fondled by the perverted and wandering hands of the likes of you!"

"Hey, it was for her own good!" Miroku protested. "Don't you understand?! After I realized that Sango and I had feelings for one another, I had to flirt more! I had to push her away! Get her away from me, from my stupid curse! I didn't want to fall in love with her, for if I died…I would leave her all alone in the world. I couldn't bear to let that happen. So I tried to get her to stay away, for her own sake. But the more I tried to do that…the more deeply we fell in love. Until I just couldn't stand it any longer. I finally gave in, and confessed my feelings to her, kind of. I asked her that if we defeated Naraku, and made it out alive; if she'd come live with me and bear my children."

Kurenosuke was silent for a moment, staring at the monk with disbelieving eyes. "Miroku-sama…that's so…self-less."

"You must really…" Matsuda continued.

"Love her?' Miroku asked, his smile returning. "I sure do."

Matsuda smiled back, light sparkling in his eyes. "So now you're traveling across Japan, across the sea! To foreign countries and beyond! Just to see the woman you love once more!" He threw his arm out dramatically, holding his other arm to his chest. "You'll hold her in your arms, take her lips in yours, and ride off with her into the sunset!"

Kurenosuke and Miroku's eyes narrowed at him as they sweat dropped.

"Matsuda…. Sit down."

Matsuda blinked and regained his senses, plopping himself down upon the boat's edge. "Yes sir."

Miroku laughed a little, and then ceased himself immediately. He looked up at the sky, a cloudy and misty fog starting to surround them. Kurenosuke grabbed his sword, concealed in his hakama, and unsheathed it. Miroku and Matsuda did the same, curious at the thing hovering above them. Through the fog Matsuda could see it…them. There were two large birds flying about the boat, the air from their wings rocking the passengers violently.

"They're bird demons!" Matsuda warned, clutching his sword tightly. Wait…what the hell?! His heart was beating so fast and so hard…why? What the hell was happening to his body?! Matsuda coughed into his arm, trying to shield the blood he was spitting up from prying eyes.

Miroku patted his back lightly. "Are you ok, Matsuda? You're paler than before…"

"I'm fine! Just fight these things!"

Two girl's voices began to laugh maniacally from above. Could the birds talk?!

Kurenosuke swung his sword at what he thought was one of the birds. "I think they're demons!"

"They are!" Miroku chipped in, "I can feel their demonic presence!"

"Very good…" the girl's voice rang out.

"Yes very good indeed," the second's was higher.

"Sorry to disappoint you but,"

"The birds aren't the one's talking!"

A figure jumped from the birds back, landing on the water with a dainty little splash. She somehow stood upon it, small ripples escaping from under her toes. She wore puffy light pink pants with cuffs at the ankles. Her top was the same color as the pants, and was a traditional Chinese shirt with the small silk clasps. She had cuffs on her wrists, and attached to one was a see-through silk shawl that ran behind her shoulders to the other cuff. It flowed around her, giving her a celestial glow. Her brown hair was up in two buns atop her head, a pink lily perched upon one. Her eyes were deep, big and blue, and she blinked down at them with a smile.

"I Qiaohui."

Another girl hopped down from the other bird, landing on the other side of the boat. She smiled menacingly at the group, her brown eyes so familiar.

"And I Ninghong."

"We come to capture Takeda! Which one of you is he?"

Matsuda leaned to Miroku and whispered, "I recognize that girl. I saw her at the camp that Sango was last at. She was acting kind of suspicious…maybe she's the one that kidnapped her?"

Miroku nodded. "They have very strong spiritual power and chi. Walking on water is reserved for the gods and those who have mastered the arts of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Senjutsu. You have to have really strong chi to focus your energy to the soles of your feet like that."

"Scary."

"I'm the Takeda," Kurenosuke said, stepping foreword. "But you'll have to fight me to take me."

The girls both laughed and smiled. By this point it was obvious that they were twins. They both raised their right hands, up to the sky to the birds. Two weapons fell down, and then were caught.

Ninghong held her nun chucks, swinging them around ferociously.

Qiaohui caught herself a nice long Japanese-style naginata. It had little blood stained flowers at the start of the blade.

Kurenosuke cried out in a battle call as he swung his blade down to meet both weapons at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sango had been successfully transported to the holding cell on land in China.

Unfortunately, the ship did not sink, and she did not escape. Yet. She had long since been separated from Watanuki, and was found out as a woman. There were other girls there, but most were either to hard core or too old for her to even talk to.

Sango was in the courtyard, the only place where she could move around freely. Her uniform was light and small, not to mention thin and kind of tight. It was getting pretty annoying. All the men in the holding cell were either war prisoners or some seriously bad-ass Chinese men. And they had all been here for a long time. Too long without sexual attention. They were deprived! It was like having a thousand Miroku's in one place, only multiplying his perverted-ness by ten!

"Hey, what have we here?" a particularly rugged looking man said. His companions joined him in circling her. "What a cute little babe. What's your name, sweet heart?"

Sango felt the veins begin to pop on her forehead. Pigs. She punched him square in the nose so hard, that he fell backwards onto the floor. The other men gasped as they tried to tend to their leader. One glared up at her, and began to shout at her in Chinese.

Sango just looked down at the water surrounding her feet. She could see her reflection quite well….Her hair had grown a little more, and was almost to her shoulders. She was starting to look like a girl again…. She smiled. Miroku would be so happy when he saw her. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad….

"What's you're problem?!" One of the other heathens asked, standing up to her.

Sango stood up as well. She sighed. She was so not in the mood for this. "What's my problem?! What's your problem?! If you think I'm easy then think again! Ask my fiancé! We've been engaged for over a year and he hasn't even touched me naked! So if you think you're going anywhere with this, you are sadly mistaken!"

"A…A year?"

"That poor guy…"

Sango sweat dropped. Well, she would have let him…do stuff to her but Naraku…. She blushed and smacked her cheeks as she began to imagine what could have happened. Miroku sure was a pervert but he had to be good at stuff like…that. No doubt it would feel extremely good…. Gah! What was she thinking! There was no time to think of sexually perverted things like that!

She had a mission to carry out here! Not like she was doing too well but still!

"Alright…" She mumbled to herself, starting to walk away. "First things first. I have to get out of here."

She scanned the area, looking for holes in the walls and such. She could easily take a guard or two, especially if it was to get out. Then she'd just have to get out of here and then bam! She'd be free…in China. Damn it how would she get back home?! Steal a boat?! But there was no way she could out row a Chinese war ship! She'd have to like, disguise herself as a Chinese citizen, make her own boat, and then get out of the country.

This could take a while.


	8. Revenge

Finally. Sorry. I've been wrapped up in my story, InuYasha Chapters After the Anime. Which I can't really take credit for. Anyway, I've only been working on it for a month or two, and it already has almost fourty chapters. I've been working hard.

Anyway, sorry it took so long.

There's a part in here where a man "speaks chinese". It not in the proper context I'm sure, but yes they are real Chinese words, only in English scentance structure.

And please do not flame me for the ending of this chapter. It's a story people. Deal with it.

Read and REVIEW! Please

* * *

Sango sighed as she stared at her dinner. She wasn't really a big eater, but she felt like she had to eat something. But this was…just nasty. She stirred her gruel-like soup around in her bowl, disgusted by the sight and smell. It was lumpy, and had the scent of rotting corpses and demons. Gross. It was accompanied by a glass of murky water, and some kind of Chinese vegetable that looked like a burnt piece of bread. Yummy.

Sango stopped stirring and sighed. She placed the tray on the floor, crawling onto her bed. She had to get out of this hell. She was really worried about Miroku, since she hadn't seen him since the incident with Renshu. Was he ok? Had he been injured? What about Kurenosuke? And Matsuda?

She closed her eyes in frustration. If anything happened to any of them, it would have been her fault. They all were coming after her. They were all risking their lives for her. If anything happened…she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

There was a knock at her door. She grunted as she got up, feeling her lack of energy already. She went to the bars, trying to see who it was.

"Come in. It's not like I can open the door for you," she snapped at the guard. A vein popped on his head as he shoved the key into the lock. He grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the cell. She had her hands immediately tied behind her body, and her head was pushed down.

The guard pushed her down, and kicked her in the stomach. "Don't back-talk me, bitch."

Sango coughed and stared up at him with angry eyes. He was a scrawny looking Chinese man, his face small and pale. He had a thick busy mustache on his upper lip, and a goatee. She tried not to laugh at his appearance.

"I'll talk back to you if I want to," she retorted, spitting on his shoe.

The guard was surprised by her gall. He kicked her again. Weakly.

Sango smiled. She could easily take this guy. She looked around, quickly scanning the area for any other guards. There was one other, but he was patrolling the end of the dimly lit hallway. She was closer to the next hall way anyway. If she knocked him out, dragged him along, and disguised herself as a guard, she may have been able to escape.

Sango placed the flats of her hands on the cold ground, lifting herself an inch or two off the ground. Swinging her legs to the side swiftly, she easily knocked the guard to the ground. Hopping up, she stepped out of her bindings, moving her arms low to the ground so she could step through the circle they made. Now her hands were in front of her torso, instead of behind. This allowed her to begin to untie herself with her teeth. Soon, her hands were free. She stepped over the guard, smiling down at him.

He gulped. She socked him in the face, hard enough to knock him out. Quickly, she grabbed him by his underarms, dragging him to the next hallway. No officers. Great. With a few tries, Sango successfully removed all of the guards clothing. She then stripped herself, and put his clothes on. As not to attract suspicion, she dressed the guard in her own clothing, and then moved him back to her own cell.

Perfect.

She began to walk, trying to figure out how to get out the building. She stiffened up and held her breath every time she passed another guard, nervous someone would reveal her true identity. As she stared at the faces of the other officers, she realized none of them were women either. This could end badly.

"Wei ni!" a deep man's voice shouted. Sango felt a chill run down her spine. Shit. She turned around to see a big, buff man looming over her. She felt her face drain of color. Oh. My. God.

Sango gulped. Was he speaking Chinese! She didn't know any Chinese!

He stomped over to her, his footsteps echoing in the hall. "Yõu ni shãojiãn õii zhuiji zulfãn?!"

"W-what?" Sango asked, her voice shaky.

He stared at her, and then called another man over. The two conversed in Chinese for a few minutes, and then the second man turned to Sango. "You're Japanese?"

"Yes…" she admitted. There was no hiding it.

"How is it that you work for the Chinese government, yet you know no Chinese?"

Sango felt the sweat bead on her forehead. "I uh…I forgot. I got amnesia."

He glared at her, and then crossed his arms. "What's your name lad?"

Sango thought quickly, "Renshu!"

Everyone stopped around them, all staring at her with disbelieving eyes. Even the convicts stared at her with disbelief. Silence blew through the hallways. Sango looked around and gulped. Uh oh. Renshu was the prince of China or something wasn't he. She laughed nervously.

"Tongxing Wang Renshu!" a few people gasped in awe. They fell to their knees and bowed to her, the tips of their fingers outstretched in the proper Chinese bow. Sango stared at them with wide eyes.

"Renshu," an unfamiliar voice uttered from the dark shadowed part of the hall. "It's been a long time." He spoke in Japanese, obviously hearing the conversation from earlier. Sango stared at the floor. Shit. Should she know who this man was? Wait, she had amnesia. But what if it was a childhood mentor or something? Someone she should remember? Then again, remembering one's language was more prominent…crap. What was she going to do?!

Sango gulped, inhaled deeply, and then faced the man.

His outfit was different than any one else's. It was composed of an expensive armor, and Sango knew her armor. It was made from the bones of a Chiang-Shih, a very rare Chinese demon. It was similar to a vampire, and almost impossible to defeat. Plus, the bones had to be melted under extreme temperatures, and molded using a various assortment of weapons. It made for great protection, however. This man had to be high in ranking and rich to even see a piece of armor composed of that material. And he had a breast plate, shoulder pads, a mantle, shin guards, the whole bit!

His face was quite handsome, especially for a man of his age. He had a few wrinkles around his eyes, but his eyes themselves here entrancing. They were a deep blue, a rarity in these countries. They were beautiful et scary at the same time. His mouth was a strict line, back cracked a sneer at the sight of her face. Sango gulped.

"Come, 'Renshu'," he mocked. "Let's go to my quarters to get re-acquainted with one another."

Sango nodded. Better to face this man than a whole group of armed guards and crazed criminals. He led her down another hallway, this one slightly decorated. Instead of just having lit torches like the other ones, it also had a few paintings and draperies amongst the walls. Sango looked at them silently, trying to plan a way out of this one.

At the end of the hall, the man stopped. He shooed his guards away, pressing himself against the heavy door. He opened it for her, revealing an extravagant room. There were candelabras and fine silk everywhere. On the ceiling, on the walls, on the floor. Many Chinese instruments littered the floor, some of which Sango had never seen before. A messy table stood in the middle of the room, on which papers and ink lay. Sango looked to her right, seeing that this man slept in here as well. His bed was similar to the ones they had in Japan, a futon of sorts. It also had silk strewn across it, messy from the man's sleeping.

He closed the door with a click, locking it quietly.

"So. What is it you think you're doing?"

Sango looked back at him, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You're an imposter. I have received news of Renshu's death long ago, along with the information that he was murdered by a Japanese samurai. How dare you come in here and impersonate our noble price?"

Sango's eyes widened. She thought Renshu's death was secluded. "I knew him. It was the only name I could think of from your country. I'm sorry. I forgot he was your…Tongxing Wang."

He chuckled. "Take off your helmet boy."

She flinched. Good thing her hair was up…. Sango removed the helmet from her face, praying that her filthy exterior was enough to prove her man hood. The man stepped closer to her, moving his face towards hers.

"Do you know who I am, little girl?" he asked, his smile smug. Sango gasped. "That's right. I know you're a girl. And I know you're that escaped Japanese samurai. That woman who broke her country's law, dressing up in armor and parading around the country."

Sango stared into his blue eyes, unable to speak.

"No answer my question," he took her face in his hands. "Do you know who I am?!" he shouted, his voice much deeper and more frightening.

Sango held her ground. "No."

"I am the great General Feng! Do you know what Feng means in Chinese?"

Gulping, Sango shook her head. What was with all these Chinese and explaining the meanings of their names?

His smile widened as he released the switch blade on his wrist. "Feng means sharp blade."

Sango looked down at the blade, then up at him. He pressed the cold, smooth blade to her cheek, running it down the side of her face. She held her breath as her heart beat began to accelerate. She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes. He rested the blade on her neck, enjoying the feeling of her squirming under his touch.

"Why so scared? You think I would kill the notorious Sango?"

Sango opened her eyes in shock. "H-how do you know my name?!"

"Gongzhu Ninghong told me. She is one of the princesses of China, along with her twin sister, Qiaohui," he released the blade from her body, concealing it back into it's older. "Renshu's younger sisters. I sure hope you don't know the young samurai that killed Renshu."

Sango felt her spine tickle with worry. "Why's that?"

He walked over to a rack, picking up a silky towel. "Because. Those girls are out for blood."

Her heart skipped a beat. Matsuda…

He walked up to her, handing her the material. He pointed to a room, on the other side of his quarters. "There is my bathhouse. Please, use it. Women shouldn't be as dirty as you have become."

"Yes…" she nodded nervously. She walked quickly over to the room, closing the door behind her. Damn. No lock. She sighed and slid down the door, her back to it. What was she going to do? What was this Feng guy going to do to her?

And what about Matsuda?!

She placed her face in her hands, sighing deeply. She had to get out of here. When Feng fell asleep, she would sneak out. But getting him into bed was the hard part. What if he tried something funny…?

She stood up, and began to undress.

If he did, he did. It was a sacrifice she would have to make in order to save Matsuda.

But what would Miroku think of her…?

Sango stepped into the warm water, and began to play with the flower petals floating on top of the liquid.

The least she could do was to stall in the bath. And pray that nothing bad happened.

Though that had never really worked for her before.

* * *

Qiaohui cried out in a battle cry as she slammed her naginata to Kurenosuke's sword again. He stopped it with a smile, kicking her in the stomach. She flew back, splashing into the water. Ninghong stared at the spot of ocean her sister just fell into, the anger rising to her face. She twisted her nun chucks around her hands and wrists menacingly, getting ready to strike.

Kurenosuke beckoned her forward, waiting for her attack. His eyes were full of cocky battle aura, his confidence strong. He had yet to receive a blow from either of the girls, and had wounded Qiaohui. Twice, if you included the kick.

Ninghong slammed the chain of her nun chucks to his bade, twisting the handles around each other. She then grabbed the handles, holding them both with one hand, and pulled. Kurenosuke saw this coming however, and turned around, so that his sword's blade slid right through the chains. Ninghong fell back from the lack of force, landing on her butt on the boat. She grunted and blushed in embarrassment.

Qiaohui jumped out of the water, unfortunately on the side Kurenosuke was facing. She swung her weapon down again, determination on her face. He dropped his sword, and clapped his hands on either side of the blade, catching it dead in his hands. Surprised, Qiaohui fell to the ground, dropping her weapon. Kurenosuke cast it aside, throwing it into the murky waters below.

"No!" She cried out, looking over the edge of the boat. Kurenosuke grabbed her hands, tying them behind her back. He tied her feet together as well, making sure she wasn't getting away.

Meanwhile Matsuda struggled with Ninghong. "Stop struggling!"

She kicked and flailed, seeing as her hands were already tied up. "Shut up stupid boy! No let Ninghong go! I have to kill Takeda! He kill our brother!"

Kurenosuke stared at them with question, "I haven't killed any royalty." He only knew they were royalty for he had been to China before, and therefore knew their customary clothing.

"Yes you did! Who else could kill our strongest brother of all, Renshu?!"

Matsuda froze. "Renshu…?"

"Yes!" Qiaohui shouted. "We after Takeda too, but we thought he kill our brother!"

"N-no…I killed Renshu…" Matsuda admitted shakily. "I didn't know he was g-good…I thought he was harming Sango…"

Ninghong's eyes grew demonic. "So it you!" She ripped the ropes that bound her, grabbing Kurenosuke's sword. She plunged the sword down, deep into Matsuda's neck. Blood spurted onto her face and clothes, spraying everywhere.

Everyone stood still.

Kurenosuke's eyes widened. "Matsuda!" He tackled Ninghong, tying her up nice and tight.

Miroku ran to Matsuda's aid, removing the sword from his neck. He placed his hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Blood bubbled in between his fingers, trickling down his arms. Matsuda's eyes rolled back slightly as he choked on his last words.

"Matsuda! Matsuda hang on!" Miroku pleaded.

Matsuda's eyes rolled back to normal, if only for the last few seconds. He smiled as the blood gushed out of his mouth. "Miroku-sama…f-forgive me…" He began to cough on his own blood. "I couldn't help you s-save S-sango…. But please…p-promise me one thing…"

Miroku felt tears come to his eyes. He smiled sadly. "Common now Matsuda. Don't talk like that."

"Just p-promise me you'll tell Sango…that I l-loved her…. But that I g-gave up when I met y-you…. Tell her…that I w-wish her happiness…with you……"

Just then, blood sprayed from his mouth, his eyes rolling back, white.

Miroku felt the last pulse pump blood through his body.

The last breath being inhaled.

"N-no…Matsuda! Matsuda! Please! Open your eyes! Matsuda!" Miroku screamed, shaking the body. "Damn it Matsuda! Don't you die on me!"

Kurenosuke put a hand on the monk's shoulder, shaking his head sadly.

Miroku shook his head, trying to grasp what was going on. He had vowed not to loose any one else close to him, after his father had died! How could he have let this happen?!

Kurenosuke leaned down, closing the young man's eye lids. He lifted him up, placing his pale, lifeless form in the water.

"Back to the earth…from which you came." He let Matsuda's body go, letting him sink into the water. Soon, the body was no longer visible in the depths of the murky sea.

Miroku felt the fury bubble inside him. He turned to Ninghong, replacing his sadness with anger. "You!" he shouted, grabbing the girl by her collar. "You killed him!"

She glared into his eyes, piercing daggers into his soul.

"I only gave him what he deserved. An eye for an eye. A life for a life. That is what we humans call revenge. That is why we live. That is why we do bad things. That is why we have war. We were born to fight with each other, forever. Always trying to pay each other back for the past. It is in our nature!"

Miroku felt her words sink deep into his pores, into his heart. It was true, wasn't it? With him, for his wind tunnel. He had hunted Naraku down for ages, bent on killing him, just to save himself. For payback for what he had done to his father and his grandfather. And with Sango. She too had sought after Naraku with a blood lust, determined to avenge her family, friends and village.

It was all for revenge.

Was hers any different?

And if she wasn't evil, for murdering one of his best friends, then what in God's name made anyone good or evil anymore?

Or was it just, that all humans were evil, deep down?


	9. Reflection

Ok people, a lot of you have been critizicing my grammar. Most of the time, it's when Ninghong or Qioahui are talking. Let me tell you a little secret;

They're Chinese.

Therefore, they do not know Japanese very well. I try to make it look as if they have bad accents! It's not me with the grammar problem, it's them! I do have a grammar check thing on my computer you know. So please stop yellin at me for it!

If you didn't notice or understood what I was trying to get across, I apologize for this.

Please read and REVIEW!!

* * *

The boat creaked slowly. Silence. The water crashed against the sides of the wood softly, slowly. Still, there was silence. Miroku glared over at Ninghong and Qiaohui, menace on his face. Ninghong glared back, but Qiaohui looked away. There was still silence.

Kurenosuke looked down at the blood stained wood at his feet. He moved his legs over, away from the pool. Matsuda….

"Didn't you say you wanted to take the Takeda back with you?" Miroku asked.

Ninghong snapped back, "Yes. We did. And we need to. We heading for main land, yes?"

"Yes…" Miroku looked away, deep in though. He was hatching quite a scheme. "And where exactly will you be taking the Takeda?"

Kurenosuke looked at him quizzically, brow raised. What in the world was he thinking?

Miroku glanced back with an assured gaze. Kurenosuke tilted his head slightly, nodding. Whatever it was, he was sure it would work. Besides, he could trust a monk, right?

"We take him to holding cell in Qudong," Ninghong informed. "There General Feng will have his way. Takeda may die, or Takeda may live to see emperor, and then die. Whatever Feng decide."

Miroku smiled, his head lowered. His arms were crossed over his chest tightly. Standing up, he raised his face, showing determined eyes and a wide mouth. "I am the Takeda! The real Takeda! This man was merely my cover up! He is used to protect me and guard me, taking my identity as his own! We lied to you. This is a disgrace to me, and my army. Therefore I shall let you take me into custody, and let me see this General Feng!"

Kurenosuke gasped. "Miroku what the hell are you doing?!" He shot up from his seat, rocking the boat violently. "Don't speak such nonsense! Don't listen to him! I'm-"

Miroku smacked his hand onto Kurenosuke's chest, stopping him in mid sentence. Kurenosuke looked down at the monk's hand, then up at his face. His eyes were soft, sad. They were pleading with him, begging him to let him go. Kurenosuke gulped. This meant a lot more than just letting Miroku take his place. It meant so, so much more. Miroku wanted to know where they would be taking him first, to find out if it was in the same holding cell as Sango. And it was. He wanted to go in under false name, and rescue his woman. It wasn't just that Kurenosuke would have to give up his title for a few days. It was that he'd have to give up Sango along with it. He knew in his heart that those two were meant for each other. He just didn't want to admit it.

No, he wanted to keep lying to himself.

Imagining that one day, she would come back to him. Become his wife and bear him an heir or two. He could wake up to her shining face every morning, smiling at each other. They would take baths together every day, get dressed together, eat together, and laugh together.

Love together.

But he knew they never would.

He just wanted to play make believe a little longer.

Though, all good things had to come to an end.

He looked down, his eyes closed. Shaking his head slightly, he smiled sadly. "Fine then, Takeda-san. What ever you wish."

Miroku lowered his hand and turned away, looking at the oncoming dock. He faced Ninghong and Qiaohui. "Alright you two," he glared, "we're making a deal. You promise me you'll take me right to this General Feng guy, ok? Then, you let my friend here take this boat back to Japan. Then, you leave both of us alone for the rest of our lives, and never leave this continent again. Do we have an agreement?"

Ninghong stared up at him, her frown wide. "Yes."

"Good," he said as he untied them. The two jumped up, back onto the wooden dock. Ninghong snatched Miroku's upper arm, pulling him up with her. She tied his hands behind his back pushing his head down so he was looking at the floor. Qiaohui watched, a smile on her pretty face.

Kurenosuke watched Miroku get towed away, a depressed look on his face.

No.

He wasn't going to let Miroku do this! What if they executed him on the spot?! What if they beat him up?! Starved him?! Stoned him?! And Chinese were big on touchier too….

Kurenosuke hopped out of his little boat, running after the group. Once they were in sight, he began to follow them more stealthily. He would follow them to the prison, and then he would switch out with Miroku as soon as he got there. Miroku could go find Sango, and he would stay behind.

If he got executed, so be it.

Life wasn't worth living with out her anyways.

After hours of walking, they finally saw the sign. Well, the girls did at least.

"We nearing the compound. Just stay quiet and no struggle," Ninghong ordered. She shoved Miroku's head down again, causing him to grunt. Qiaohui laughed, and then Ninghong snapped, "Quiet! Be on best behavior for General Feng! He report to father all bad things! We have to be good since father has to pick one of us to be ruler of this country. Since Renshu die, he has no heir. We have to take his place, until we get married! We have to be respectful and worthy of title as ruler!"

Qiaohui looked at her feet and bit her bottom lip nervously. "Y-yes sister…"

Ninghong shot her nose into the air, walking faster, with more purpose.

Soon, the prison was in their sight. By now, dark was upon them. Miroku forced his head up to see the building, large and ominous above him. It was a beautiful Chinese building, however. It was adorned with a detailed, pagoda-style roof, painted red. Gold encrusting lined the sides of the building, along with golden statues of dragons and Buddha. Pathways with stones led up to the gold front gates, towering and shining before them. Guards, heavily adorned in armor, lined the top and around the grounds of the building. They were armed with not only bow and arrow, but swords as well.

Miroku gulped. Wow. This was one hell of a fancy prison. But the guards were so intimidating….

Qiaohui looked around with sad eyes. Like she knew what lay inside. Kurenosuke stared at her quizzically. She didn't seem to like anything to do with not only her father, but with the war in whole. Ninghong seemed to be the one controlling her…. Maybe she just needed someone to rescue her…. That was it. If he made it out of here alive, he would take her with him. Maybe she'd find a better life in Japan, or even…with him?

Wow, way to jump to conclusions! He'd never really talked to her, besides the fact that they had battled. Though she was pretty….. Wait. All because he had given up on Sango didn't mean he had to go booty hunting like Miroku. Though…he really did need to carry out his line as Takeda. And he did need a wife…and kids….. But he didn't have to choose this one girl….

Wait! This was how he could end the war!

If he married a Chinese princess, he could form an alliance with China! Then the war would have to end! This was perfect! Plus, he could help that poor girl escape her family and her life!

…Now what was her name again?

Meanwhile, Sango still sat in the bath. She couldn't bear to get out. What in the world was that guy thinking? How could she get out of this one? Maybe if she snuck out….

Sango glanced around the lavish bathroom, searching its marble walls for windows. No such luck. There were a lot of curtains though…maybe she could hide? Sure he would find her eventually but if he was really lustful, she could tell. And then she could find a weapon to smack him with and knock him out good. That'd teach him.

She jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Miss Sango, I have some clothes for you. They may be a little large though, for they are mine." General Feng dropped the clothes onto the floor, and then walked away from the entrance to the bath.

Sango go out carefully, trying not to slosh too much water over the side of the tub. She quickly dried herself off, and then held up the clothes. There was a large red men's shirt, Chinese style of course. It had gold fasteners down the front, and black cuffs at the wrists. She shrugged and slid it on, shivering at the feel of the cold silk on her wet skin.

The pants were dark blue, and were puffed at the bottoms, like InuYasha's. Sango slid her legs into the holes, tying the string tight at her waist. She looked at herself in the tall glass she assumed was a mirror. She had never seen one before, for they were such a rarity in Asia at the time. She had heard that you could see what you looked like through other people's eyes in a mirror.

Sango walked up to it, pressing her finger tips against it lightly. She stared at her reflection, surprised at the girl looking back at her. She was…

Pretty.

Her hair was brown and shiny, coming down to just about her shoulders. Her eyes were bright brown, sparkling in the candlelight. Her eye lashes were long and graceful, barely touching the tips of her eyebrows. Her lips were plush and red, pursed ever so slightly. She had an elegant nose and chin, and a long neck, leading down to her body. Her cleavage was generous, and her waist was thin. Her legs were long and strong, beautiful.

But somehow…it didn't look right.

Sango had never imagined herself to look pretty. She always thought that a mirror would show someone's inner self. And she definitely knew that on the inside, she was ugly. Her life had been torn apart by Naraku and her entire family had been killed. She was lonely and selfish, not to mention excessively jealous. She killed things and people. She hurt others to get what she wanted, like Koharu and Shima. And for God's sake she had almost killed a child for another person's life!

What kind of person, who had done all of that could ever be considered beautiful?

Why didn't her reflection show who she was inside?

Sango lowered her face, looking at the floor instead. Quietly she walked over to the doorway. She peeked her head around the corner. Feng was sitting in a chair, facing away from her. She could just see the tip of his ponytail, popping up over the back of the chair.

Stealthily, she crept up to the fire place. She snatched an iron fire poker, preparing herself for battle. Walking up to the chair, she took her aim, getting ready to strike.

Quickly, she stabbed right through the chair, right to were the General's heart was.

Or should have been.

Sango heard no cry of pain or any other shout of surprise. Curiosity consumed her as she walked around to face the chair. What the hell?! There was a dummy in his place! And it had on a toupee! So he was planning for her to attack him?

A hand coiled its cold fingers around her wrist, causing her to squeak in surprise. She was yanked by her arm, up to face General Feng's face. His hair was missing now from the top of his head, his bald spot shining in the dim light. His eyes were piercing down, right into hers, like hot daggers. His mouth was pressed together tightly in rage.

Grabbing Sango's other wrist; he slammed her into the nearby wall.

"Little girl…," he snarled, smiling at her. "Did you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to let you get a chance at killing me? You may have been sneaky enough to become a "demon slayer", and you may have been sneaky enough to get yourself engaged to a monk. And you may have slithered your way into the Takeda's heart, as well as into the army. But listen here, you little snake! You shall not, nor will you ever, be sneaky enough to slither past me! Here in China, we kill snakes like you. And we roast them, and we cut them. And then, we eat them. Do you understand?!"

Sango's eyes were wide with fear. She gulped.

She wasn't going to let this guy intimidate her.

"No," she retorted with a smile, "I don't understand. Why are you such a pompous prick?! You act like I couldn't do all of those things because I'm a woman! I'm stronger than any man, because I have a strong heart! I've suffered too much in my life to be brought down by people like you! My heart is strong, as is my body, and that is why I'm a demon slayer! The Takeda fell in love with me because of my strengths! I went into the army because of my deep love for someone! I'm engaged to a monk because I love him, and he loves me! We both have strong hearts, and have endured many hardships together, but we've pulled though! And we'll keep pulling through until we can stop using our hearts for battles and for hardships. When that time comes, we'll put all of our strength into loving each other! And you can't stop us, nor can your country, or this war! Do _you_ understand, General Feng?!"

The general stared at her with disbelieving eyes.

What?

Sango just glared back at him, her eyes displaying fury. Her glare was intense, burning into his skin with sharp revenge. A shiver ran down his spine as he smiled. He threw his head back and broke out into maniacal laughter.

"Oh aren't you just the cutest thing?" he asked as he tightened his grip on her wrists. He threw her sideways, tossing her on the bed. He crawled onto her, his eyes now crazed with lust. "I can see why the monk loves you so much. You're anger is quite the turn on!"

Sango screamed and thrashed her legs and arms. "Shut up! Get off! How the hell do you know so much about me anyway?!"

"I know a lot more than you think!" he shouted, pressing his legs to hers to stop her movement. "I have my resources! I'm the top general in these parts you know! And you, young miss, have caused my army a great deal of trouble! I did a little background check and found out everything about you! All about your past, from your village to your secret enrollment in the army! And now, I know your future."

Sango stared up at him with hateful eyes, "And what do you propose that would be?"

"You're going to give yourself to me…" He leaned down and tried to kiss her, but instead planted a big wet one on her cheek. The saliva ran down the length of her face, dripping onto her neck.

She screamed in terror.

"Miroku!"

Feng laughed at her pain. "Not so strong of heart when you have nothing left, are you Sango?"

"Miroku…" she whispered as tears came to her eyes. It was no use. She couldn't win a struggle against a full grown man. This was it; she was going to have to give it up to him. "Miroku I'm sorry…"

A single tear ran down her face, dropping onto the silk bedding.

Just then, a bang came at the door.

"Sango?!"

Sango's eyes widened with shock. She smiled. "Miroku!"

"It's Kurenosuke!"

Her smile fell. "Where's Miroku?!"

He hesitated before answering, his voice slightly muffled by the door.

"He's going to his execution."


	10. Allowing Protection

Woah this is a long one. It gets kind of confusing...so stay with me here. And we are so far from done. I really wish more people would read this TTTT tell your friends! Ha ha just kidding, (but it would be nice if you would). PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW!!**

* * *

"Execution?!"

"Yes," Kurenosuke went on to explain, "He wanted to take my place as the Takeda to get into this prison and find you. Unfortunately upon his arrival he was sent straight to his execution!" He hesitated before continuing. "I'm sorry Sango. If I would have just gone with my gut feeling and fulfilled my duty to its entirety… he'd be the one here at the door…not at the noose."

Sango gulped. Miroku! Was he ok?! What if he was already…?

"They're executing a false Takeda without me?" General Feng inquired. "No matter. I do not care for the life of a single monk. But you…" he got off of Sango and walked to the door. "You are the real thing. You have quite a bounty on your head here on the Continent. And you speak of your duty to die I presume? Well then, if that is your wish, it is also my duty to execute you. Shall we both end this like men?"

Kurenosuke responded almost immediately, "Yes."

Feng opened the great double door, staring at the younger man before him. He rested both his hands on the doors, his arms flat outstretched to hold them open. The shadow from the candle light glowed behind him, casting an ominous shadow over his face. His sharp blue eyes stared through the black, right into Kurenosuke's soul. The Takeda shivered. What a scary and intimidating man.

Kurenosuke's eyes ventured into the fancy room. He scanned over all the luxuries, but he stopped dead short on Sango. She was lying on his bed, her shirt partly undone. Her pants were even down on a slant.

Did he try to rape her?

He shot his eyes back up to the general. Feng looked over his shoulder, then back at the Takeda.

"Ah, yes. Almost forgot about her. You're in love with her as well, aren't you?" He leaned down, the strands of his ponytail cascading over the side of his neck. He got in Kurenosuke's face, his crazed eyes staring deeper and deeper still into Kurenosuke's own. He held his breath; for fear that the general might actually steal the life right out of him. Feng smiled maniacally, "I thought you were a man of duty. It's not in the Takeda's duty to love."

He laughed as Kurenosuke filled with rage. How dare he?! First he brings Sango to his room, then, he tries to rape her! Now he had the gall to ridicule his love?! And who was he to say where his duties lied?!

Kurenosuke's brow furrowed. "Neither Duty nor fate could ever tear me from my love for Sango!" He drew back his fist, and then swung it forward hard and fast. It collided with the general's laughing face, a crunch erupting from his head. He fell backwards, releasing his hold on the doors.

Sango took this moment to escape. She jumped up from the silk linens and ran for the open door. Kurenosuke stepped on the flailing general's stomach, unsheathing his sword. He held it to his neck, glaring down at him with furious eyes. Sango stopped next to him, and gently touched his shoulder. He glanced down at her quizzically.

"Thank you, Kurenosuke-dono," Sango said with a small smile.

He smiled back warmly. "Anything for you. You know I would only do this for you Sango. Only you."

She nodded and blushed slightly.

"Sango?"

She looked up, staring into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her passionately and romantically. She blushed deeper and pulled away, pressing her fingertips to her lips. She stared at him with a strange look. He merely smiled again.

"Please excuse my rudeness. But I had to, just once more. I think this may be my last chance. At least, before that damned monk steals you away from me completely. Now go on. Go save him for once!"

Sango nodded again, and then bowed slightly. "Arigato." And with that she left, running down the dimly lit hallway as fast as she could.

Kurenosuke watched her go, his smile slowly turning into a sad frown. A single tear slid down his cheek, falling onto the general's face below.

Feng looked up at his dominator with curious eyes.

Kurenosuke's sword shook with his shoulders. "D-damn it…" he sobbed. "Why am I crying so much? She's just a g-girl…j-just a s-stupid woman…my first love…"

Miroku looked around him. Jesus they sure went through a lot to execute someone. He was in some kind of great hall. The ceiling was high above him, supported with long straight beams as thick as trees that stood around him. The walls were curved slightly, so it seemed as if it were a dome of some kind. Seats lined the outside rim of the room, layered on top of each other, but not so that they were actually overlapping one another. They outstretched backward, each level farther back than the other. Everything was made of a solid grey stone.

People began coming in through the doors, finding seats on the strange structure.

They sat down and stared ahead, smiling at him with malicious, blood-thirsty looks.

It was a stadium.

And his death was the show.

Miroku gulped as his eyes traveled ahead of him. There was an assortment of weapons standing on the wall next to him. The ground below him was rough and jagged, and had a lot of random markings all over it. As if it had received blows from many weapons. Not only that but…

It was covered in blood.

A thin man stepped out of a room that was connected to the stadium. He had on his face an ancient Chinese mask, one that was supposed to resemble a dragon. It was embellished in gold and jade, shining in the torch light. The gauged out eyes were fashioned to be angry, the tops of them lowered and its brow furrowed. Its nose was small, simply two holes between the two eyes. The mouth was stretched into a bone-chilling smile, and its yellow-painted fangs went from top lip to bottom.

Miroku took a step back, bumping into the man behind him. He looked over his shoulder at the brute, blinking in surprise at his face. He hadn't had a good look at him before, for he had been the one who had bound him after Ninghong and Qiaohui left him for dead. The man glared down at him, his beard shaking with each breath he took. Miroku gulped again. What had he gotten himself into?

The large man who had him restrained quickly and swiftly untied his hands, letting him go free. Miroku looked at his free arms in surprise, rubbing the rope marks on his wrists. They were letting him go? Maybe they figured out he wasn't actually the Takeda?

A swift, streaking sound came from his left. His hair flew down at the force of it. The side of his cheek split a little to reveal a small nick on itself. His eyes widened as he jumped back and away from his opponent.

It was the masked man. He held in his hand some kind of blade, sort of resembling the Dadao that Renshu carried. The man stood sideways, as if he was straddling some invisible line. He bent his legs so that one was completely flat before him, the other supporting his squatting body. He placed one arm before him, symmetrical to the laying leg. He bent his hand flat and pointed his fingers to the ceiling. With his other arm, he swirled the blade around his hand expertly, twisting it and spinning it around his wrist and forearm. Finally, he finished by catching it sharply, pointing it at Miroku.

The stadium erupted in applause and cheers, as well as calls that Miroku couldn't understand.

He felt his knees begin to shake. For a man so thin this guy sure knew how to play with a sword that large. He must've been their best mercenary, concluding the facts of his martial art ability and that Miroku was supposedly the Takeda. Miroku also came to the conclusion that he was going to die. A very painful, and slow, agonizing death.

A third man pointed at the wall of weapons. Miroku scurried over to it eagerly. He quickly did the calculations in his head; judging by the man's size, he couldn't be that strong. So he wouldn't need a particularly thick weapon for extra defense. However, the man had crafty swordsmanship, and judging by his stance, his martial arts level was at its peak. So he would need a larger weapon so he could block more than one attack at the same time. But it would have to be light in case he had to move quickly to block another attack.

He settled on a thin blade that was large, but light. It reminded him of the Band of Seven, and Bankotsu's blade.

Stepping out onto the battle field with nervous legs, he slung the blade over his shoulder. He gulped again and took on the most serious face he could muster. He was determined not to loose. He had gone too far to back out now. And he wasn't going to die. No. Not after all they had been through. He hadn't sacrificed his health for nothing. He hadn't abandoned Sango in their greatest time of need for nothing. He hadn't traveled all the way to China for nothing. He hadn't let Matsuda die for nothing. He hadn't taken Kurenosuke's place for nothing.

No. It was all for her.

For Sango.

And he wouldn't give up, not now, not ever. No matter what happened, or where she went, he would follow. It didn't matter how many people died; how many friends they'd loose. He wouldn't ever give up on her, on them.

He loved her too much for that.

It was only his duty as her love.

He held his sword above his head high, swinging it to the right. He began to run at the man, his mouth open in a fierce battle cry. The man jumped up into the air, suspended in the air for a moment. The torches' fire illuminated his figure, the shadow of the flames dancing on his body. He spun around, and then plummeted, head first towards the monk below. Miroku quickly tried to block the attack, but it was too late.

The man smashed into him, causing him to fall down, and into, and the ground. Dust and rubble blew up and out from the ground, and a small crater had formed from the force of the blow. Miroku lay in its center, his blade over his chest. He had his eyes clenched tight in pain. The masked man was onto of him, straddling his waist. He held his sword to Miroku's neck.

Miroku opened one eye daringly. The man was right on top of him!

The dark pits of the dragon's eyes glared into his own, venturing deep into his mind. Miroku felt a small pang in the back of his head. What the hell?! It was as if he was hypnotizing him! He shut his eyes quickly, instantly feeling the mysterious energy stop. The man placed his fingers on the tops and bottoms of Miroku's eye, pulling his lids open forcefully. He pushed his face closer, until the tip of his mask was touching the tip of Miroku's nose.

"Are you ready to die?"

His deep, chilling voice rang in Miroku's ears, shaking his very being.

He cried out and, using his legs, kicked the man off of him. He jumped up, ignoring the searing pain from the back of his head. Warm gooey liquid started to trickle down his neck. Miroku reached back and fingered it, though he already new what it was. Bringing his hand to his face, the bright red blood was prominent in the dim lighted arena, oozing over the sides of his fingers and plopping onto his exposed feet.

The man had by this point begun to circle him, stabbing his sword out every few steps. He was taunting him, acting like a vulture getting ready to pounce its prey. The audience broke out in hysterics as the man began to dance, bouncing on alternating feet. He held his hand above his head, swinging his sword around like a helicopter's blade.

Miroku glared as the people's joy increased. This really was just a show for their amusement, wasn't it? How…twisted! What kind of sick people…?! And what about the emperor? Didn't he find this a little disturbed? Though he may be the one who orchestrated the entire thing….

Finally, the man stopped his frolicking. He stared at Miroku again, now at his flank. Miroku turned to face him, standing guard. He wasn't going to play offense anymore. Better to keep his head than chop of his opponent's.

He staggered suddenly, and then held the back of his head. More blood started to ooze onto his hand, tingling his nerves with its foreboding presence. This wasn't good. One; he was clearly outmatched, that fact deduced by the way the man held himself and swung his weapon about tauntingly, and how the audience had no fear for his safety in the slightest. Two being that he may be gravely injured. When you start bleeding form the head, you know it's time to sit out.

While he was thinking, the man circled back around him so that he was behind him. Miroku spun around on his heel quickly to try and see him, but ended up not seeing anything at all. His vision began to blur like crazy, and little specks of black and other colors started seeping into his eyes. He placed his blood covered hand over his eyes, smearing the redness onto his face. He steadied himself and clutched his weapon tighter.

Then he heard it.

Her voice was like an angel, calling his name from the heavens themselves. His own name rang in his head, shaking his whole body with the thrill of relief. His heart began to beat faster as he turned slowly to the source of the noise. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape.

"Miroku!"

It was her! Sango…

She was adorned in Chinese clothes, the colors really bringing out the small tan she had acquired over the months. Her hair had grown back some, its color shining beautifully in the candle light. Her face was clean of scars and blood and dirt, as if she had recently bathed. Her presence alone was enough to light up the room, let alone Miroku's heart.

He hadn't realized how empty he had felt without her until he saw her.

She ran to him, pushing a guard down in her path. He saw the tears coat over her bright brown eyes, her mouth turning into a half smile-half sobbing frown. As if she was both happy and sad to see him at the same time.

She collided with his body, wrapping her arms around him tighter than he ever thought possible. She clutched the fabric of his prisoner robes, turning her knuckles white from the strain. He felt her tears soak through his front, splashing on his skin like bullets to his heart. He stroked her hair slowly and wrapped his weapon-holding hand around her waist. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he inhaled her scent deeply, slowly. He felt tears come to his own eyes as well.

He couldn't describe the happiness he felt right at that moment. To see that she was alive, healthy and…alive! How he worried every night that his beautiful girl had been tarnished by the outside world. His dreams were full of disturbing images depicting his worst fears, horrifying events that he didn't wish to recall. If was pure bliss to hold her, wholly and breathing, in his arms.

He didn't want to let go.

Sango looked at him, a smile on her tear-stained cheeks. "Miroku…"

"Sango," he replied as he clutched her tighter. He offered the most loving smile he thought humanly possible. "Oh Sango…" Just as he leaned in to kiss her, a blade came gliding through the space between his face and hers. A small amount of hair floated down from his bangs. The two stared at each other with surprised and scared faces, and then turned to the blade's hilt.

The man stood at the end, both of his hands clutching the sword's butt. He pointed it at the two of them and spoke with a surprisingly light accent, "Are you quite finished? I'm done playing games. It's time to get serious. Now, which one of you is going to fight me?"

Sango stepped in front of Miroku, a determined and protective look on her face. "I will."

Miroku pulled her back, his face angry. Blood trickled down the side of his right cheek, snagging on the corner of his eye, as it he were crying tears of blood. Sango shivered as she tried to explain, "But you're injured…"

"I'm never too injured to protect the one I love."

Sango stared at him with confusion. Was he trying to impress her? It wasn't working.

He went on, "Sango, I'm done letting you protect me. I'm the man, and you're my woman. Now that the hunt for Naraku is over, it's time we settled down. You should become the woman you've always aspired to be. Be my wife Sango. Not the demon slayer you are on the inside. I'm not saying change who you are, no, I would never want that. Just please, allow me to be your lover. I want to love you and cherish you, not let you go parading about and getting hurt at my expense. You're my precious thing, Sango, you're my true love. I could never live with myself if anything happened to you or our children. So please, allow me to protect you, for my own sake, as selfish as that may be."

Sango merely stared into his deep purple eyes in response. Did he really mean that? But…she was a fighter on the inside. She had survived so many hardships it was as if…fighting was a part of her every day life style. It was a part of her. Though…watching the normal women in every single village they ever passed…. How she envied them! They all had husbands and children, and did things like laundry, cooking and cleaning. She wanted to do those things too. To be a normal, average woman….

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes. But, if you start to loose, I'll back you up. I'll always have your back Miroku."

He smiled back. "Thank you, Sango-chan." He stepped forward, towards his opponent. He placed his sword out in front of him, glaring at the man.

"Ready?" he asked, also getting in position.

Miroku smiled, "Never been better."


	11. Renewed Plan

Woah it's been a while. Sorry people, I got a great new idea for an InuYasha and Kagome story and was working on that, as well as my InuYasha Chapters After the Anime thing. I had to do a lot of research on this one to figure out who Kurenosuke's father could have been, and who the Chinese emporer was. They're both correct, thanks to some hard research. I had to take a real character from InuYasha, (Nobunga Oda), figure out how old he was in the episode, then use that date as the year InuYasha is based in. Then, I had to compare that to a time line of Chinese emperors, as well as the Takeda family tree.

Too much Wikipedia for my taste. Anyway, I don't own InuYasha or any of that crap.

This chapter is both serious and funny, and you'll know what part I'm talking about when I say Miroku's lucky he isn't dead. Read and **REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

Sango watched on, surprised, as Miroku battled the strange Chinese mercenary. She still couldn't believe that he finally took on the burden of protecting her. Especially with all that had happened lately. She smiled at him as he dodged another blow from the man. Miroku was actually pretty strong, when he had something to protect at least. It was just as InuYasha had said; humans are their strongest when they have something worth protecting. Or something like that.

Miroku ducked under the man's blade, and then swept his foot under his legs. The executioner fell backwards, colliding with the floor harshly. He grunted as he tried to get up, but Miroku beat him to his own body. He placed the blade's tip at the man's inner arm. He looked up at him quizzically.

"I thought Chinese knew a lot about acupuncture," he smirked. "This is one of your main arteries. If you move and I stab this…it'll be all over for you. So, either you surrender and let me go, or I kill you, your choice."

The man laughed and lifted his hands in defense. He took his dragon-like mask off, revealing a handsome face. Sango gasped, realizing it closely resembled Renshu's.

His emerald green eyes glistened in the dim light, his face flushed from the previous battle. He spoke firm Japanese, "I shall not surrender. I am of noble blood; being the Tongxing Wang's cousin. In order to keep my family's honor, I would never even consider putting up a white flag to the Takeda of Japan. I've long since held a grudge against your country, ever since my mother lost her heart to a man from there. That is how this war started, you know. It's so similar to the Trojans, wouldn't you say? Ah, well," he smiled, "I suppose an islander like you wouldn't know about them, would you? Such unintelligent people you are, the Japanese…"

Miroku glared down at him. "So what if I don't know who the Trojan's or whatever they're called are? That, by no means, makes me unintelligent. I'm far more wise and knowledgeable than you could ever be! I've seen far more hardship than you, and have endured much more suffering."

His green eyes flashed with red anger. "More hardship than _me_?! How can you ever be sure, Takeda?! And my suffering knows no bounds! Don't act like you're so high and mighty, just because you command an army! You just come over here, to our country, and rip our families and lives apart!"

"We came into your country?!" Miroku cut in, "I think you have it backwards! And by the way, I'm not the Takeda! I was merely taking his place so I could get this woman back!"

Sango blushed slightly at this, remembering what he risked for her.

The man partially sat up, balancing on his arms. He spat, "That _thing_ is something you'd risk your _life_ for? How pitiful…. And you call yourself a man? Any true man I know, with any honor that is, would never even consider such a foolish notion."

Miroku poked through his shirt, lightly grazing the skin, barely breaking it. A small trickle of blood slipped out of it. "Well I don't know how a man can be a man until he's loved and cared for another person. I think that takes more courage and honor than any battle or hardship. Nothing's more important than love, not even honor."

"Well then, the honor you know is a lie."

Miroku was too frustrated. He dug his blade into the man's arm, blood spraying onto his face. The man still wore a smile on his face as his eyes began to loose their shine. "Y-you're all going to die…j-just wait until you s-see…what we have in s-store for you…. You can't p-protect your woman forever…be a man, get some honor, and have some d-dignity." He coughed out a last breath, along with a small amount of blood.

The audience cheered at the surprise; the victim becoming the victor. Sango stared at the man with sad eyes. Something was going on in this country, something that they obviously couldn't fathom. What did he mean by what he said? And by you did he mean Miroku and her, or something bigger, like Japan itself? She had to tell Kurenosuke, for perhaps it held some meaning to him.

Miroku ripped his blade from the dead man's body, shoving it into the side of his hakama pants. He decided to keep it, just in case. Sango walked up to him and touched his arm lightly, her brown eyes questioning. "Now what?"

He held her hand and smiled at her. "Well, first off, I think we should go tell Kurenosuke what we heard."

"I was thinking that too," she replied.

"Ok. Where is he exactly?"

Sango gasped. "Oh no! Last I saw him he had some man named General Feng pinned down at sword-point, but I'm not sure if he's ok or not." She turned to the hallway from where she had came, running towards it. "Common, we have to hurry!"

Miroku followed after her, smiling at her form before him. He was so happy to have her in his sight again….

The general's room's massive doors were closed off. There was no light coming from the inside. It was too quiet. Sango stopped in front of it, her eyes brimming with worry. She placed her handle on the door knob, scared to open it. What if he was dead? It would be her fault. She was the one who got him into it, and she was the one who had left him there. Miroku placed his hand gently over hers and smiled down at her, re-assuredly.

"Don't worry, Sango-chan," he said softly. "I'm sure Kurenosuke is fine. He's actually pretty strong. Trust me; I've been traveling with him. And Matsuda as well…" his smile fell instantly.

Sango turned to him, more worry bubbling in her stomach. "W-wait, what's that look for? Where's Matsuda? What happened?"

He remained silent.

"Miroku?! Tell me!"

He sighed and hugged her. "Please Sango, just don't blame yourself. Matsuda was killed by Ninghong. She wanted revenge because he had killed her brother, Renshu. I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do. We couldn't even keep the body. We had to send it out to sea…"

Sango gulped as her eyes glossed over with tears. How could she not blame herself?! She was the reason Matsuda killed Renshu in the first place! And Ninghong was resentful to her first, so maybe that hate just got associated with Matsuda? And now Kurenosuke….

Sango faced the door, swinging it open with great force. The doors slammed against the walls, shaking the candles hanging on the walls.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the figure on the bed. There he sat, his back turned to her. It was the general, his body fully in-tact and whole. There was a small puddle of blood on the ground, shining in the firelight. Sango brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh god…"

The figure stood slowly. She barely heard the sound of the metal scrapping against its sheath. Her eyes widened as she realized it was a sword, but it was too late. Almost. The blade came at her chest. She turned slightly to the left, so the blade would hopefully miss her. It, instead, cut a horizontal line across her chest. Miroku ran to her, pushing her out of the way. Unfortunately, he dove onto the bed, Sango underneath him. She stared up at him, wide eyed, a deep red blush painted on her cheeks. The two both looked down at her almost fully exposed chest and blushed more.

"Get off of her you imbecile!"

Kurenosuke punched Miroku in the head, surprising them both. Miroku's barely-conscious head fell onto her chest, causing her to shriek. He placed his hands on her breasts, rubbing his drooling head up and down on them. "Soft…"

Sango sweat dropped and looked up to where she heard the Takeda's voice. He had dressed himself up in General Feng's clothes! No wonder she didn't know it was him. "Oh thank God! Kurenosuke you're ok!"

He, however, was too clouded with thoughts of murder. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs, a dark shadow underneath the hair as well. "Miroku…. Move before I decapitate you!"

Miroku turned so he was looking over his shoulder. "Why should I? It's my woman!"

"You don't have to rub it in!"

"Well you're the one who ripped her shirt!"

"Yeah, well you're the one who's o-on top of her on a bed!" He muttered while blushing.

Miroku groped her chest and smiled lecherously. "Who's to say we haven't been like this before, eh?-"

Sango grabbed a candle holder from the side of the bed, whacking the monk over the head with it. "Shut it Houshi."

Miroku sweat dropped as Kurenosuke pulled him off of her. "Are you ok, Sango-chan?" he asked, grasping her hands in his gently. He stared into her eyes, his face dangerously close to hers. Just as it had been when he asked her to become his wife…

Sango blushed even more, if that was possible. "Y-yes…" she stuttered, "b-but what about you? Are you hurt?"

He pulled the waist of his pants down a little to reveal a small cut, but it had been bandaged. "Just a graze, my dear."

Miroku stepped on his head, holding a shaking fist up to the man's head. He pulled his head back by its ponytail, and sneered in the Takeda's face. "Cease this gambol or you shall die."

Kurenosuke waved his hands apologetically, "I did nothing wrong!"

Miroku scoffed, "You were flashing her!"

"I did nothing of the sort."

Sango laughed at the two of them, causing them both to stop and look at her curiously. She smiled as she held her side. "You two are too much. Please stop; we really have to talk about that guy and what he said. And figure out what we're supposed to do about it."

After telling Kurenosuke what the dragon-man had said, the atmosphere returned to its original seriousness. The three sat like war lords atop the general's bed, discussing their further plans.

"I think it'd be best if I were to return to Japan," Kurenosuke said definitely. "I don't know how well their fairing without me, and I'm worried. But there's definitely some things that need to be done here. May I rely on you two to take care of it?"

Miroku turned to Sango and placed his hands on hers. "Sango? What do you want to do? I know we're only out here because you took my place for the war. And the only reason we're in China is because us three…two had to save you. But now that that is all over, would you rather go back to Japan, or continue to fight here? We were supposed to start a life together, to forget this whole life of battle and demons and war. And I know this whole thing started with that, and you trying to get approval from my mother. But I'm sure that she's gained enough respect for you and thinks that you have enough honors for my family. Not to mention all our children," he smiled. "But, if you'd rather just finish what we've started here, we can do that as well. I know you don't like leaving things un-finished."

Sango squeezed his hands. She smiled back. "Well, I think if we waited a year or two for Naraku's death, then we can wait a little longer. I don't want to raise our children in a war-torn state either. How about we just stay here a little longer, and be a little braver?"

He nodded, still smiling. He turned his head to Kurenosuke, "What is it you need us to do?'

Kurenosuke stared at them grimly. He then shook his head and smiled sadly, "Why is it that I just can't get over you Sango? Ah, well. I want you two to infiltrate the capital of China, Beijing. There you will have to find and kill Ninghong and Yixing Wang Jiajing. After that, I'm not quite sure who the next predecessor would be, but hopefully he'll be a more peaceful ruler."

"And what about Qiaohui?" Miroku asked. "Wouldn't she be the next?"

He shook his head. "I'm planning on taking her back to Japan to become my wife. She seems very different from the others in her family; I can see it in her eyes. I hope we'll be content together, and that I can at least give her what she wants. Also, my father, Takeda Shingen, would have thought it wise to marry into the daughter of the ruler of China. Hopefully this will form a bond between our two countries and we'll have peace at last."

Sango stepped in, "But will you be happy with her?"

"It's my duty as well as my honor as the Takeda."

She looked down at her lap. What was with all these people and honor? What was so great about it anyway? All it seemed to bring was turmoil and unhappiness. She didn't understand its importance.

Miroku rubbed his thumb against her hand. "So then, Sango, does that sound like a plan to you?"

She lifted her head with a new smile. "Sure. I've been itching for a fight."


	12. Red River

Hey sorry for the delay (again). I've been really busy with Christmas. Merry Christmas/ Hanukkah (sorry if I spelled that wrong) and Kwanzaa!

Anyway...this chapter is more establishing the non-existant relasionship between Sango and Miroku, but then we get back to the point. It's supposed to be funny people, so laugh.

* * *

"When are we going to get there?" Miroku wined like a little child. "Sango~~~! I'm tired!"

Sango felt a vein pop on her forehead. Why was he acting like this? Did he really think she could do anything about it? "Miroku. Shut. Up."

He rode up next to her, his horse's hooves clapping noisily against the chilled earth. He gave her his boyish smile. "I'm sorry, Sango, but you're just so cute when you're angry or frustrated. It's really quite adorable-"

At this, she cut him off. She bapped him on the head with her small yet fierce fist. "Keep it to yourself, please."

Miroku sweat dropped. He brought his horse around to stop in the middle of the trail, dead horizontal. Sango's horse stopped abruptly, neighing and stomping its hooves angrily. Sango stared at him with wide inquiring eyes. "Miroku," she said nervously, fearing the monk had lost his mind, "are you alright?"

Miroku hopped off his steed, walking over to Sango slowly. He grabbed her hand, yanking her off her horse. She squeaked in surprise, clenching her eyes shut to brace herself for her fall. However, she was caught by the very man who had pulled her. She opened her eyes to see a very handsome Miroku staring down at her. She blinked as she realized the position he held her in. Wedding style. She blushed and looked back at his perfect face. His skin was slightly tanned from his sea travels, his hair glistening with an after-sweat and salt glow. His eyes were still their brilliant purple, sparkling like amethyst in the light. He smiled again, only this time, he flashed his white teeth in a lecherous way.

Sango inhaled slowly as she took him in for the first time in a long time. She hadn't seen him in a while…. Wait a minute. They were alone. Very alone. In the very vacant, very quiet forest. And it was getting dark…..

Uh-oh.

Miroku grinned at his fiancé, his thoughts racing. God she was beautiful. Her new-length cut was just as gorgeous as the old, longer length. It still shone as if it were melting sunlight atop her head. Her chocolate eyes were still glittering with youth and adventure, just the way he liked them. And her lips…they were still so cute and kissable. He felt the nerves of his fingertips stiffen. He looked down at the legs he was holding, surprised by their strength. Her thighs were so…tight. Her chest heaved in and out nervously, rising and falling in a steady motion. Miroku watched it, wondering what it looked like underneath.

"U-uh Miroku…w-what are you doing?" Sango stuttered.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. His lips tickled the edge of her neck, making her shiver, "You. If you'll let me."

Sango's eyed widened again. "Do" her? Wasn't that a phrase Kagome used to describe…sex?

Her body contorted into a ball as she squished all her limbs together to protect herself. Her entire body turned red with embarrassment and her hair stood on end. Miroku looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong? Something I said?"

Sango glared at him and sweat dropped. "Obviously! Y-you want to h-have s-s-sex?"

"Is that a problem?"

Sango's eyes dropped anime style. Well, what could she say? Of course he wanted to. They did agree to have children after they beat Naraku, and that was ages ago. And he didn't have the wind tunnel anymore, so the curse wasn't an excuse either. They were both of age, and were going to be married. Why wouldn't he want to? Besides, it was Miroku after all. He probably wanted to REALLY bad.

But…

"Yes it's a problem!"

"Why?"

She blushed and closed her eyes, locking her hands together at her chest. "B-because I…I…I want to stay a virgin!"

Miroku blushed a little and then laughed. "For how long?"

"I-I don't know! B-besides! You're dirty! Wh-what if I get one of those…oh what did Kagome call them? Sexually transmitten diseases! No wait…transmitted. Yeah! A sex disease!"

Miroku smiled and closed his eyes. He brought his hand to his chin in thought. "Sounds sexy!"

Sango felt as if an anvil was dropped on her head. "I'm getting firewood. It's too late for this," she concluded, wiggling away from him. She headed out into the forest and began collecting.

Later that night, Sango squatted by the fire, poking it out of boredom. This was the first time that Miroku and she had ever been alone, yet he couldn't think of anything romantic to do for her. All he thought about was perverted things, as usual. She sighed and stirred the makeshift food she was cooking. They had received some kind of pot from Kurenosuke. He said that only the upper commanders of the samurai were allowed to use them, for they were easier to make food in and therefore were more expensive. Of course, Kurenosuke's was the best, seeing as it was plated in gold. Sango smiled. He had given it to her as a gift, no doubt. Poor thing. She felt kind of bad for him….

Miroku sat next to her, folding his arms and legs together like he always did. Sango smiled at him. He was so cute. He looked at her quizzically, then shrugged and smiled back. "How's dinner?"

She scooped out a little with a wooden "spoon"—a thick stick they had found that had a caved in tip—and held it up to him. She blew on it quickly, puffing out her cheeks a little. Miroku couldn't help but snicker at her movement. He placed his hand over hers, clutching her hand and the spoon at the same time. He clomped his lips over it, making a cute face while doing so. Sango giggled, placing her other hand over her mouth to stifle them. Miroku tried to smile, but then winced in pain.

Sango's smile fell, "What's wrong?"

He lifted his lips off the wood. He stuck his tongue out at her and pointed at his lips. "Splinter."

Sango chuckled as she brought his face closer to hers. She picked at the wood in his lip until she got the splinter out. A small amount of blood trickled from his lip. She stared at it as it ran down his plush lips like a red river. She looked up at his eyes. He stared down at her with great intensity, his eyes boring holes into hers. Her own eyes quivered, reflecting the firelight. The flames danced in their eyes, showing the passionate thoughts they both had for each other.

Miroku leaned closer to her, "You want to get that?"

Sango placed her hand on his cheek lightly, closing her eyes slowly. Miroku pressed his lips against hers gently, closing his own eyes as well. He moved his body so he overpowered her, leaning over her tipping body. He placed his hands on either side of her, so he could steady himself enough not to fall on her. She gave in and lay back on the cool ground.

Her skin felt like it was on fire. The warmth from the flame and the burning sensation of the blood on her lips was almost too much to handle. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He made a small noise, surprised by her cooperation. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to bring his body closer to hers.

Bang! Bang!  
The two instantly ripped away from each other, their senses overpowering their lust. The bangs echoed through the area, loud as thunder. Birds flew from their perches on the branches, soaring into the sky in fear. Miroku and Sango watched them go, and then looked at each other with concern.

"What was that?" Sango asked, hoping Miroku would know these things.

He glowered and looked back in the direction of the noise. "I don't know for certain. It didn't sound like a demon or anything of the sort. But it could have been something else. I remember hearing in a village or two about a new weapon from the continent. A weapon called a rifle."

Sango blinked in question, "What's a rifle?"

"It's like a long, hollowed out tube with a little ball of iron in it. There's some kind of flammable powder in it, and when you ignite a wick at the end of the stick, the explosion causes the ball to fly out and hit someone. Apparently the speed of the iron is enough to pierce a hole through any or all of your internal organs, including your heart. It's the deadliest weapon made by man, seeing as it can shoot from many meters away."

She stared at him, her mouth open in surprise. Who knew people could make such a deadly thing?

"Shall we go check it out?" Sango asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She wanted to see this "rifle", and conclude just how deadly it was. It couldn't be worse than Naraku's tentacles, no doubt, but he was a demon.

Miroku stood up slowly, "Maybe I should go ahead. This thing is a lot more dangerous than I bet you're giving credit to it, Sango. And you've never even seen it before. Who's to say they won't shoot us on the spot? I'll go ahead and try to reason with them. Thank god we got new clothes though, because if they saw that I was a Japanese monk, they'd probably blow me to bits."

He was right about that. They had picked up new clothes along the way. Sango had bought them, seeing as she was already in a Chinese outfit already. Although, she had to keep her chest covered with her arm thanks to Kurenosuke's cut…. She had picked out something similar to what she had on before, only now it was a light green shirt with silver buttons that started at the high collar, and went to the side of her left breast. Her pants were a really dark, dull purple now and still had cuffs at the ankles to make them puffy. She also had on blue kung fu shoes, or so the lady at the shop told her. Her hair was done up in a braid, the hair falling over her right shoulder and tied in a small purple tie.

Miroku had gotten something a little more…daring. His shirt was a dark, blood colored red, and had big sleeves. The black buttons on his shirt just ran down in a straight line, ending at the shirt's black lining, which also covered the sleeve cuffs. His pants were either dark blue or black, she couldn't tell for certain. All she new was that he looked…kind of hot.

"But what if you get blown to bits anyway?" Sango inquired nervously.

He smiled and held up his right hand, "I've had holes in me before. I'm sure a few more won't hurt." With that, he turned and began walking in the direction of the noise. "Don't follow me," he ordered coldly. "Just stay here, ok?"

She didn't reply. Of course she wasn't going to stay. Duh. Did he know who he was talking to? She waited a few minutes, then hopped up and began to follow him secretly. She tiptoed, surprised at how the small, dainty shoes could stifle so much noise. She watched every step, careful not to snap any twigs or crush any leaves. Miroku probably would notice her anyway…but just to be safe. Damn him and his keen senses.

The sound of rushing water quickly came into their field of hearing. A clearing was ahead, signaling a river or a waterfall. Miroku pushed his way through a few bushes, grunting with the effort. He lifted his head to see something truly horrifying.

A waterfall towered above them, liquid pouring over its edge and spilling onto the rocks below. Only, the liquid wasn't water. It was pure red, deep, deep red. The color was even more profound in the light of the setting sun. But the smell…. The smell of blood was almost intoxicating. Miroku lifted his sleeve to his nose almost out of habit. He glared at the blood. He followed it with his eyes upstream, seeing that it was all coming from the top of the waterfall. He broke into a run, bounding up the side of the small mountain-like structure. Sango ran after him, equally disgusted by the smell and sight of the human cells.

At the top, there was something even more disturbing than the water. Piles and piles of corpses lay on top of one another. Miroku inspected them closer. It seemed that the stacks were arranged in some kind of order—generals and commanders in certain piles, and mere soldiers in others. The scariest part was that they were all Japanese. There were thousands!

"They must have been prisoners, shipped over here by boat and then executed." Miroku spoke to himself, squatting down next to another pile. "How vulgar. And they kill them all the way out here, in the middle of the forest, so that no commoners know how awful the war really is. I bet the country is feeding them lies, telling them that the war is becoming and easy win. So then more mothers will send more of their sons into battle, not knowing that fifty percent of them are never going to make it home…. What an awful tactic."

Someone began shouting in Chinese, and they sounded angry. Miroku sighed and stood up, raising his hands above his head. It would be best if he pretended to be mute, so that he wouldn't have to speak Chinese or give away his heritage by slipping and speaking in Japanese either. A small, thin man came up to him, pointing a firm rifle at his head. He shouted something else he couldn't understand, but by his tone and the situation it was something along the lines of, "who are you and what are you doing here?'

Miroku opened his mouth as if to speak and then shrugged. Trying to tell someone you're unable to speak without speaking was really difficult. The man lowered his rifle, and Miroku took it as if he was confirming peace. He smiled and outstretched his hand. Suddenly however, his eyes dilated and his smile fell. He went limp, collapsing into the tiny arms of the man before him. Behind him, another, bulkier man stood, holding the rifle above his head. He had knocked Miroku out with the butt of the gun, hitting him so hard that he started bleeding a little.

Sango gasped and ran out calling, "Miroku!"

The bulkier man's eyes widened when he saw her. He stomped up to her, his shadow looming over her. He smiled, a pair of yellow, crooked teeth showing between his big, scared up lips. Sango gulped as she looked up, seeing that the man was easily twice, maybe three times her size. His eyes were dark brown, and the bottom of his forehead hung over them slightly, making him look like an ogre. He picked her up with thick, meaty hands and slung her over his shoulder, kidnapper style.

She pounded on his back and kicked her legs in protest. She wanted to scream for Miroku to wake up so bad, but she knew she couldn't. He was smart enough to demonstrate what she should and shouldn't do, but know they were getting kidnapped, so it was all for nothing. She sighed and gave up.

Best to pretend she was mute too, for she didn't want to contribute her body to those of the waterfall. No one wants their blood in the red river.


	13. Caged Bird

...I don't really have anything to say but....**I AM SOOO SORRY! **I haven't updated in sooooo long! I feel terrible! Please forgive me!

I've been drawn into the world of BJD's ( Asian Ball Jointed dolls), and they're super addicting! I've also been really busy with friends and homework and such, but I'll try and update more frequently! Thank you to those who have stuck with me this far!

* * *

When Miroku opened his eyes, he couldn't see. It was blackness. He went to move his hands and feet, and was surprised when he realized he wasn't tied up. He placed his palms on the cold hard ground and hoisted his body up with shaking limbs. He stared down at the ground he was just laying on, face down. Looking up, he saw more dark grey walls, the same color as the floor. Scanning the room slowly, he finally looked behind him, where the bars were.

Of course he was in a prison cell. But where exactly was he?

"Sango?" he asked the walls, hoping that she might be in the cell next to him. "Sango?!"

"Shh!" Sango commanded. She whispered from the cell at his right, "Don't speak Japanese so loudly. We might be able to get away with this. You can write some Chinese, right?"

He thought for a moment then nodded. "Of course. Japanese is derived from Chinese so I think I can get by," he whispered back. "So you think if we pretend to be mute, we can get away with this?"

"Not just mute but deaf too. If they ask us something in Chinese that we don't understand, how are we going to be able to write an answer? We'll have them write back and forth with us, so we can understand at least some of what their saying and try and save ourselves."

Miroku smiled. Had she thought of all that while he was out? "Excellent, Sango. I think it just might work."

Just then, a guard walked up to Sango's cell. He glared at her, his eyes peering over the tip of his face mask. He wore a tall hat, a dark red color. His armor was brown, red and white, very formal for an average security guard. He just stared at her, without saying a word.

Miroku scanned his mind for something intelligent to do to save her. He waved his hand up and down through the bars, trying to get the guard's attention. He turned towards Miroku's cell slowly, and then glanced back at Sango. He stared at her for another moment, then walked over to the monk's cell.

Miroku made sure he had the guard's full attention. He clasped his hand over his mouth to demonstrate he couldn't talk, the clamped his hands over his ears to show he couldn't hear. The guard just stared at him with blank eyes. Miroku went to the nearest wall and began to paint it with imaginary brush strokes, to show that he could only write. The guard then turned away, and walked back down the hallway. He returned with a piece of paper and a brush with black ink on it.

Miroku quickly wrote the best he could. He claimed that Sango was his sister, and that they were both born deaf and mute. He also wrote they didn't mean to trespass, and wanted to go home. The man ripped the paper out of his hands as soon as he finished, scanning over it with old, tired eyes. He then wrote back.

The monk's eyes widened. They hadn't thought of that! Sure he could write basic Chinese, but he couldn't read an average citizen's writing! No doubt this guy knew more complex Chinese characters than Miroku could understand!

The man thrust the paper back in Miroku's face. He tried to decipher its meaning as fast and as accurately as he could. 'You are…King's palace…captive…he…rule you fate….'

So they were in the King's palace and were being held as prisoners? And the king would decide their fate? What if he was a ruthless man and had them killed on the spot? He couldn't let that happen to Sango. Maybe she could sneak away and find some weapons, just in case. Or she could do a little snooping around the palace to find whatever Kurenosuke was talking about. That something bigger…more important than they could imagine. They had to take the Yixing Wang down from the inside out!

Miroku nodded at the guard, showing him that they would comply with their demands. The guard opened the cell door, tying Miroku's hands behind his back. Miroku immediately looked over at Sango's cell, which was now visible, and gave her a weird look. She thought about it for a moment, and then realized what she had to do. The guard opened her cell next, grabbing her arm to pull her up.

Sango struggled like a normal prisoner would. Secretly, while the man holding her was distracted by her flailing, she shook off her shoe and placed it in the corner where the cell door met the wall.

Miroku nudged the guard, trying to get him to understand. He looked at him with the best pleading eyes he could muster, saying 'take me, and leave my sister alone'. The man glared at him and threw Sango back into the cell, slamming the door shut after. He hauled Miroku up the stone steps, out of the dungeon-like prison. Sango watched him go, sadness in her eyes. They had only just been reunited, and now they were separated again.

She sighed, opening her door just a bit. The creak echoed through the halls, making her uneasy. What if another guard showed up and captured her? She slid through the opening she made for herself, shutting the door as quietly as possible. She looked around frantically for something she could use as a weapon, but it had to be small enough for her to conceal it in her clothes. She saw a small knife on a ledge, like a mini version of Renshu's sword. She picked it up carefully, sliding it into her pant's pocket. Tiptoeing, she climbed the steps, plastering her body against the wall, just in case. The hall was lit up by torches, the flames all dancing against the dark walls. Sango watched for shadows, warning her of coming dangers, but luckily, none came.

Soon, she was in another hall, this one looking a little nicer than the last. She made sure it was clear to go, and then walked down it, admiring the scenery. It was like General Feng's place, only a little bigger. If this was the entrance to the dungeon, then they must really have been in the imperial palace.

Just then, a soothing sound drifted into Sango's ears. Was that…singing? Who would be singing, so beautifully, in the deepest halls of the dungeon? She followed the sound, forgetting her mission, and wandered into yet another hallway.

This one was adorned in gold and jade, shining in the torches light. At the end of the hall were two big black doors, concealing the man singing behind them. Sango walked up to them slowly, her heart pounding in her chest. She placed her ear to the door, listening. This must have been the room of someone of higher stature…but why was it hidden from the rest of the palace? It was even farther away than the dungeon was!

Suddenly, the door opened. Shit! She shouldn't have been putting all her weight on it so unconsciously! She fell onto the ground with a small thump, a little squeak escaping her lips. The singing stopped abruptly, followed by a gasp. Sango looked up to see a young man scrambling around the room, trying to find a weapon to defend himself with.

Sango sat up and waved her hands in front of her face, signaling that she meant no harm. He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her, curious at her lack of words. Sango stared at him, her mouth dropping, a blush forming on her cheeks.

He was absolutely gorgeous!

His bright blue eyes were like the sea, sparkling brightly. His hair was brown and shaggy, hanging over his eyes just enough to give him that cute air of mystery. His skin was extremely pale and delicate, as if he'd never seen the outdoors. He was dressed in baggy clothes, the fabric hung over him lazily. He stared at her as well, his eyes widening and a blush popping onto his cheeks too.

"A-a g-g-girl!" He exclaimed, stepping back. "Wh-who are you?!" All of a sudden, he fell back, landing on a pile of papers, compasses, and small toys and trinkets. He yelled out in pain as the papers flew everywhere. He shot out of the pile, clutching his butt. He yanked a compass from its cheek, throwing it against the wall. The compass hit a hanging shield with a loud clank, rebounding and smacking him dead in the face.

Sango watched in horror as he fell back down, this time landing on a pile of pillows. She walked up to him, making sure he was alright. The compass stuck out of his forehead, the point piercing his skin enough to make him bleed. She pulled it out, tossing it to the side. She took a piece of cloth from the floor and dabbed the blood from his forehead gently.

He stared up at her, admiring her features. He had never seen a girl before, besides his sisters…. He blushed furiously as he stared at her face, causing blood to now gush from his nose. Sango sighed and held the cloth to his nose instead. He placed his hand over hers, "Th-thank you," he said with a plugged nose.

Sango couldn't help but giggle at this. He was like a little kid in a man's body, all clumsy and cute.

Wait. She understood what he was saying. He was speaking Japanese!

"S-so uh…who are y-you?" The boy asked timidly, blushing and glancing to the side. "Whoever you are, you're not supposed to be down here. It's forbidden…"

Sango watched as his eyes narrowed and lost some color. Why was he so sad? "My name's Sango," she said carefully. "How do you know Japanese?"

He looked back at her, "How do you know it?"

Sango shook her head, "I asked you first."

He pouted and looked to the other side, "I asked you second."

She sweat dropped. How old was he?!

"Anyway," she said, sighing, "why is it forbidden?"  
"I can't tell you."

She now felt anger bubble up inside her. "Listen, kid. I have to know these things, alright? I'm on a mission here."

"Well I'm not telling you so" he stuck his tongue out at her.

She bapped him on the head, causing his eyes to water and go chibi style. "Wha'd ya do that for?!"

"Tell me!"

He sighed, aggravated, and looked remorseful. "Fine. But it's really none of your business."

Sango sighed back at him, "I don't really care. Please," she said a little more kindly, "I need to know. It's very important I find out as much information as possible."

He stared back at her, his eyes shaking slightly. Never before had he seen a person with such a drive in life, something they'd risk being killed to do. "Alright. I'll tell you. My name is Shin, and I am the other Tonxing Wang of China. Renshu was my brother, and Ninghong and Qiaohui are my sisters."

"Then why do they only recognize Renshu as the Tonxing? He claimed to be the only heir to the imperial throne!"

"Don't cut me off!" Shin retorted. "I'm getting there. You see, my father had an affair with a Japanese woman years ago. He impregnated her with me, but she died giving birth. My father brought me back over here to China, but all was not well. People of the palace shunned me and cursed me, saying my blood was poisoned. None of the other children would play with me. I was always left in the dark, the ghost of my mother looming over me, and the hurtful words echoing in my head. One day, I was attacked on the street. A villager stabbed me, screaming that a half-breed like me would never be fit to be Tonxing Wang. After that…"

Sango stared at him, a hurt in her eyes. He had his head facing down, away from her piercing gaze. What kind of sad life had he lived? Sunned by everyone, hated by his people? He was just like InuYasha…a half breed detested by everyone.

"After that, my father had me locked up down here. I was only seven years old at the time. He told the people of China that I had drowned in the garden pond, and that Renshu was going to take my place as heir. He shoved me into the depths of the dungeon, so only the executioner knows where I am. Actually, he and my father are the only ones that even know I'm still alive," he stood up, brushing himself off. His clothes shuffled over a bit, revealing a chest full of scars.

Sango watched him make his way over to a chair leaning against the wall. He stood on it, gazing out the smallest window she had ever seen. He placed his arms on the sill, resting his head on top of them. His eyes darted around as he followed the paths of two birds, dancing together in the sky.

"How did you get those scars…?" Sango asked as the pity grew in her eyes.

Shin looked back at her over his shoulder. He turned his body, removing his shirt as he did so. His chest and abdomen were coated with crusted skin, the dried blood red in the small amount of sunlight. "You mean these? My father beats me…. I think he hates me so much, he wants to kill me. He's tried before…. It hurts so much, you know? Having someone you love try and kill you?" His eyes filled with tears.

She smiled, looking down. She unbuttoned her shirt, turning her body around. With her back facing him, she let the back half of her shirt fall, revealing her torn up back. The scar from Kohaku stood out the most, surrounded by the numerous other scars she had gained over the years. Shin gasped at this, almost falling out of his chair.

"H-how did you get that…?"

She pulled her clothing back up to rest on her shoulders. Her eyes became dull as she remembered the day. "My brother…. He almost killed me. I was buried alive, after being shot by many arrows. I should have died…and I wish I would have died. He kept attacking me and attacking me after being possessed by a demon. It was torture, having my own little brother trying to kill me all the time…."

Shin jumped off his chair, pulling his shirt up as well. "I guess we're in the same boat now, huh?"

She smiled a little back at him, "I guess so."

He remained silent for a moment, then sat on the ground next to her and muttered, "So I guess I'll help you with whatever you're doing. Obviously, if you're Japanese, you're here to take down my father. I want to help."

"Are you sure? He is your father after all."

"No!" he jumped a little, his eyes widening. "That man isn't my father! He may have conceived me but he never wanted me! He never loved me! He deserves to go through what I've gone through, and burn in all seven hells!"

"…If that's truly what you want, then I guess you can help."

Shin turned his head to the right, smiling at her. "Let's get started then. What do we do first?"


End file.
